This is crazy you're my late husbands best friend
by EternalSerenityGallaghergirl
Summary: Set after GG4, Cammie comes back to Gallagher Academy and find somethings change when you're gone for two months. Like your teacher who was last seen in a coma making out with your mom. Do not own anything.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I know what I said in problems but I just had to write it so I hope you enjoy the first chapter and please R&R =)**

This is crazy you're my late husbands best friend

Chapter One

Cammie POV

Hey it's me Cammie the Chameleon in a taxi heading back to Gallagher Academy. I know what you all are thinking did I find out anything about the Circle and my missing father. A little bit of no and yes. Well I found out about what the COC want with me, see my dad had information about how much the CIA know about them. And lets just say I do know how much they now. But about wheather if my dad is alive or not, well somethings I'm just going to have to find out later.

I wonder how everyone is though. The last time I was here everyone was doing they're finals and Mr. Solomon my hot Cov Ops teacher was in a coma. And my friends and family I hope they're okay to along with Zach. Last time I saw him we kissed in the pigeon room and he asked me to go with him off the grid. I didn't 'cause I knew he'd get in trouble 'cause of me. Everyone gets hurt 'cause of me, if you don't believe me. Ask my friend/ roomate about what happened last summer to her arm, or ask my aunt how she got shot in the arm during the campaign run. Or go see why my Cov Ops teacher is in a coma and the boy I liked got burns all over him. Anyways I should stop thinking about that or else I could make myself cry.

The taxi stopped in front of the school and I got out along with my things. I went to the front and gave the taxi man his money "thank you" I said.

"No problem" he said before driving off.

I checked the time on my watch and saw that I came earlier than the rest of my sisters. Which is what I wanted to do, I wanted to see my mom before anybody came. I walked inside and climbed the grand staircase. I walked up to my mother's office and knocked on the door, the door opened in front of me and I saw my mom with startled eyes. "Cammie, is that really you?" she asked.

I nodded "yeah" my eyes began to water as I saw my mother's eyes go red.

We hugged and cried "oh Cammie, I'm so glad you're okay." She pulled me inside her office "I don't know wheather to ground you or not."

"It's okay I deserve it." I said I looked around the office and noticed nothings changed except for one person sitting on the window bench. A person that the last time I saw was in a coma "Mr. Solomon?" I asked.

He smirked "so I see your little adventure is finished" he said.

"When did you wake up?" I asked still astonished. He got up but used cruches to, he came up to me so I could hug him.

"About a week after everyone found out you were gone" he said. He looked at me his smirk fading "you gave us quit a scare"

"I'm sure, but I had to do it" I shrugged. "Nobody knew or wouldn't tell me so I had to go"

Mr. Solomon looked at my mom and sighed "I know."

I felt my mom's hand come to my shoulder "so are you going to tell us what you know or would you like to unpack your bags first?" she asked.

"I think I would like to settle in first" I said.

"Alright I'll see you later than" my mom said practicaly rushing me out the door.

I turned to Mr. Solomon before she could give me one push out "wait, are you going to be teaching this semester?" I had to ask.

Mr. Solomon shrugged "not this semester, not exactly fit to."

I nodded my head "oh okay than bye." I walked out and my mom praticaly slammed the door behind me. Okay what is her problem, okay now I'm going to go spy on my mom. I don't care if she gets mad she slammed the door behind me. And she hasn't seen me or know where I've been for the last two months and she is going to act like that. Something is up, so I went to the passagway which luckly wasn't blocked. That will allow me to see what my mom and Mr. Solomon are talking about in there.

I peered through the vent and let me tell you this was very interesting. This is what I heard my mom say "well I took that rather well"

Than Mr. Solomon said "hey you didn't know she was coming back, especailly when we were doing what we just did". I saw him still on his crutches.

"I know, I need to tell her" what do you need to tell me? "But I can't she'll hate" hate you for what?

Than thats when I saw Mr. Solomon pick up my mom's chin and smile at her. "Look Cammie will probably hate us, but she'll understand don't worry." And nothing not any of my spy training has prepared me to see Mr. Solomon lean over my mom and kiss and she was kissing him back. I'll be right back I need the COC to tortchour me to forget that sight. I backed up againist the wall and lowered sitting on the floor. How could my mom and Mr. Solomon do this and betray dad?

**Hoped you liked it, and please R&R my other stories. Also please review this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews guys I'm going to update as fast as I can, so please enjoy and R&R =)**

Chapter Two

Rachel POV

I helped Joe on to the couch and sat down and leaned on his chest. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer, it felt good to be itimate again with some one. And yet it also felt so wrong. I haven't dated since Matt died or went missing whatever, and that night I went out with Joe I wouldn't call it a date. I call it two good friends going out on another dear good friend's birthday. Even if I did feel a little spark between us, and after Abby kissed Joe well I wasn't that jealous or at all not. But if she pulled that stunt again I would not be calm this time.

But you're probably wondering how this all happened. Well let me take you back toward the end of the semester when Joe was arrested. Before that though I was finding it hard to believe that Joe Solomon my husbands best friend would kill him. Even when everyone told me he was the one that killed him. Than Townsend comes back from the amusement park telling me they arressted him. After that I went back to my office and cried, he wasn't a criminal. Something in the back of my mind kept telling me that. I knew I needed to see him or talk to him, but by the time I got there I find out five guards are dead the Circle took him.

Everyone was saying he was a freeman but Abby, the Baxter and I knew he wasn't even close to being one. Two days later I see Joe hurt more than ever in a coma, and he was in it just so he can take down the Circle and protect Cammie. I was there everyday making sure he would be okay, I fell asleep on his pillow twice before. When the day finals started I find out that Cammie ran away, after that I felt my world was going to break. I mean my best friend was in coma, my husband may be dead, and my daughter ran away. Not knowing if she was going to come back.

The week after that Joe woke up and when he found out about Cammie the look on his face was pain and disappointment. That day he pulled me to the bed, didn't say anything and I just cried on his chest. Two weeks past and Joe was able to walk around the school, fast healer I guess. I cared for him and nursed him when I could. He was there for me when I found out Matt was gone, so I wanted to be there for him when he was most vunerable. Time went and we grew closer, my feelings grew more for him and I told him how I felt when he was arressted and taken by the Circle. I told him that I love him more than just a friend and he said he felt the same way too.

But after we made it officail I knew I had to go and look for Cammie, he would stay if she came back. But of course no matter where I looked she wasn't there, I'd come back to Gallagher unsuccessful. Than there was Joe who made me feel better, like he always did.

Tears streamed down my face as I remembered I saw Cammie outside my office. I thought I never see my daughter again. I looked up at Joe, I knew I had to tell her about us. I just hope she wouldn't be mad, I wouldn't blame her if she was though.

I laughed looking at Joe and shook my head.

"What are you laughing at?" Joe asked me joing in the laughter.

"Nothing its just..." I got up and leaned against my desk. I pointed in the space between us "this is crazy."

He coked his head "what is?"

"This, us" I was still laughing. "I mean you're my husbands best friend, I never thought in a million years that you and I would be..."

"Together" he finished for me. I nodded, he shook his head "nethier would I."

I sat next to him sitting on my leg and facing him, he held my hand. "Please don't be mad about what I'm about to say" Joe said. "But I don't think would've ever happened if Matt wasn't gone."

I shook my head "no it wouldn't have, I would've still been in love with him. I mean I still love Matt but-"

"I know" he said interuppting me.

I looked at the floor "but Cammie wouldn't like this."

"Rachel" I looked back at Joe, he cupped his hand on my cheek. "Don't worry about her or what she'll think." He smoothed my face "We'll worry about that later, right now you need to get ready to say high to hundered expectional girls."

I laughed "yeah, you're right." I leaned down and kissed him, it felt really good but wierd knowing I was kissing Joe Solomon. My husbands best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Cammie POV

I walked to the room remembering the sight of my mom and Mr. Solomon making out in the middle of the office. How could they do that? If my dad was here he would've been so disappointed in my mom, and felt betrayed by his best friend. I mean I could've seen it coming, which made me wonder did Mr. Solomon always have an eye for my mom. Maybe it wasn't real love, I mean I would've fell for a guy who looked like that and tried to protect my daughter by sacrificing himself right?

Anyways I walked inside my room and thats when I saw my best friends all undoing they're bags. I looked at all three of them as tears were again forming in my eyes "hey guys" I said through tears. Bex, Liz, and Macey all ran up to me and gave me a hug just like the one they gave me before I left. When we stopped I saw tears flowing down they're faces too. Bex was the only one trying to hold back, Liz was like a freaking foutain, and Macey. Lets just say Macey should've put her waterproof massacrea on. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We came back from Nebraska to see if you would've decided to stop by... but I guess you didn't" Bex said, still trying not to cry. "Your mom came and took us back to Gallagher late last night."

Liz still crying asked "why did you leave us Cammie?" Like a child.

Macey swallowed "you know why Liz. Its something she had to do."

"Still, she could've told us."

I swollowed guilt.

"We've been through this before Liz." Bex said and continued "we would've either stopped her or go with her. She said it in her report, she didn't want us to get in trouble."

Tears fell as I felt so gulity, I walked up to Liz and hugged her tightly "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you Liz."

She rubbed my back "I know"

I heard Bex clap "alright enough of this mushy sh-

"Bex!" Liz intruppted her.

"Show of emotion" she continued.

We all laughed, it felt good. We all sat on one bed as we talked about what happened after I left. "Well Zach was worried and left to go find you right after we found out." Bex was explaining "than came back when Macey called him to tell him Mr. Solomon woke up. They talked by themsevles for an hour about who knows what, than he left and haven't heard from him since."

I looked at the floor worried, what if his mom got him?

"But Mr. Solomon told us not to worry because he told us he sent him somewhere familiar to you,and where he'll be safe for the summer" Liz said.

"What about Abby and Bex's parents."

"Well..." Macey trailed. "Abby was watching us in Nebraska, thought your grandparents can't handle all of us. She said she might come back though, and Bex's mom will be reteaching since you know Mr. Solomon will be-

"Making out with your mom." I heard Liz mumble. The other two looked wide eyed and ready to kill, she clamped her mouth and said "oopsie daisy."

They knew, Macey looked quickly at me and said "will be helping your mom make out the whereabouts of the Circle."

Liz lowered her hands and looked around with her eyes than at me "oh yeah they will be doing that."

I got up and walked across the room. "You don't have to lie I know." I said I as I sat in the window seat, I turned back to them "did she tell you?" I asked.

They tilted their heads "well..." said Liz.

"Told, made out on the private jet thinking we were all asleep. I'd give the details but you might run away again" said Macey.

"Mr. Solomon went with her to go pick you guys up?"

Bex nodded "well he was here all somewhere, I'm sure he got lip tp lip action on ground plenty of times. They probably wanted action while on air." It had to be Bex that said that.

"Ew" I said.

"Ew?" she asked. "I'll tell you whats ew, hearing your teacher and your best friends mom moaning in the back of the plane."

"Oh gosh back of the plane" I said. "I thought his legs aren't working good?"

Macey cocked her head "maybe not his legs but something of his is sure working."

"Oh my gosh, they went that far with you guys there, fake sleeping?" I asked and Bex answered.

"Oh come on Cammie your mom has class"

I sighed in relief.

Than Liz went "but we saw them hurry to her office."

"Where she sleeps" Macey answered.

"Where Mr. Solomon was getting a very nice healing herb called sex from your mom" Bex finished.

My mind went blank after that, I got up and picked up my bag.

"Where are you going?" asked Liz.

I turned around "nothing just going to go back to Blackthornes's tomb and hope that it can explode again. With me in it, just want to see if its more painful than picturing your mom and teacher sleeping together."

Bex chuckled "Cammie we were just kidding about the sex thing, but the making out in the plane was real."

I opened the door "okay, still don't know if thats good though"

Macey scoffed "why?"

"My mom and Mr. Solomon" I pointed out.

"So?" Bex shrugged.

"My MOM and MR. SOLOMON together."

"Okay?" Liz said like I was crazy.

"You guys don't find that a little wierd?"

Bex shrugged "well yeah but..."

"But?" I prompted.

"But your mom looked pretty happy, when we told her we knew she and Mr. Solomon were laughing at each other about moaning on the plane." Macey said. "She was glowing with laughter"

"And after you left she needed someone and it was him she could go to" Bex said.

I was starting to consider they're relationship, that was until Liz said "and after they get married think of how a wonderful dad he'll be."

I leaned against the door "married? dad?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Rachel POV

As I was putting on my make-up in the bathroom Joe was sitting in the office saying "c'mon Rach the girls can't wait forever." I walked out the door laughing.

`"Ha ha you're so funny." I said sarcastically helping him up off the couch.

I saw a smirk grow on his face as he said "I know." He leaned down and kissed me and I kissed him back, it was after we kissed that I saw a frown instead of a smirk.

"Whats wrong?"

"Rachel I'm not going to go eat lunch or walk in with the rest of you"

"Why?" I asked concerned.

I saw him lay a hand on the wall and look at it. "I just don't feel like I'm apart of this school anymore." He looked back at me "I spent a smester running away from everybody I care about, being accused of something I don't want to be apart of." Joe cupped his hand on my cheek "I couldn't even see you or Cammie without her getting kidnapped and you getting..."

His voice trailed off not finishing that sentence. I looked down and whispered "detained."

"I'm sorry that happened, I didn't want..." he stopped midsentence again. And started a new one with his face going stern. "You shouldn't had hid me when the CIA took you."

"You wouldn't have seen me being arressted if you didn't go into the disguise room and come outside." I smirked a little, than stopped when I saw he didn't change his expression. "I had to, it was the only way for you to see Cammie. I needed you to see Cammie and see if she was all right."

"But why would you? After everything I told you that day, I mean its my fault Cammie is fatherless."

I looked at him in the eyes and said "because you're my best friend and I love you." I smacked him on the arm and said "and stop blaming yourself about Matt, if he was here he would've punched you for acting like this." I saw a smile on his face "and you are going to eat with us." I hugged and he hugged me back with one arm.

"I wish it didn't matter that we're together, if the Circle knew you be in more danger than you're already in"

"I know"

He changed the subject when he managed to get his other arm around me "I can't wait till I'm better that I can just carry you." He said and hugged me tighter "and punch Townsend for arressting you."

I laughed into his shoulder and stepped back. "Hey its 'cause of Townsend you aren't in a jail cell."

"No." He said correcting me "its 'cause of Zach and Cammie for finding my journal that I'm not in a jail cell."

We bothed laughed "hey wait don't I get credit I'm the one that gave them permission to go and it was me who kept Dr. Steve from noticing them."

"Yes I give you credit." He smiled and than looked confused "wait how did you keep Dr. Steve busy?" he asked.

I looked at him like he had three heads, I rolled my eyes and said "I'm a very persuading woman."

"Yes, you are. I'm just wonder how persuading."

I looked at him for awhile before realising what he meant. "Oh Joe no I never would ew Dr. Steve how could you think that?"

He started laughing "just a question."

We were about to kiss again when Partricia Buckingham walked in and said "how are the love birds doing?"

I stepped back embarrassed, Joe was only laughing. "Partricia, hi" I said, okay for those that don't know the whole faculty knows I had them swear not to say a word outside of the schools walls. "Rachel the dinner will start in five minutes."

"Right dinner." I said getting back to reality.

She turned to Joe "and we have a seat just for you Joseph."

Joe smiled, I took his hand and squeezed it. Particia left and Joe was heading out, I stood infront of the door holding it for him. He turned to me and said "I'm going to go use the elevaters, I'll meet you at the dinner."

"Joe I better see your butt in the chair next to me by the time I'm done with my lecture."

"You will don't worry."

* * *

"It is wonderful to see you all here again" I said as I stood on the podium. I looked through the crowd and saw Cammie, it was wonderful to see her again. "Now I know last years events were diffrent, but that is something Gallagher Girls will learn, to deal with things that we don't like..." Than I said a few things and noticed Joe wasn't there, I was about to wrap up when the doors of the Grand Hall opened by a nurse and Joe walked in. He went on the far side and came up next to the faculty table and sat in his seat. Just like two years ago he said "sorry I'm late" and winked at me.

I finished up saying "and as I was saying lets have a good year and to start off lets eat this fine meal." Man I sounded like a dork on that last part, I walked up to the table and asked "what took you so long?"

He shrugged and picked up his fork "I said I would be here before you finished." He smiled that playful smile I've known for years. I rolled my eyes, Joe could be so immature sometimes.

The only one who laughed was Smith, I looked at him and gave him the do you want to keep your job stare. He choked on his food and shook his head "totally immature Solomon."

This only made Joe laugh even more. I rolled my eyes again, I looked for Cammie and saw her eating with her friends. I still felt bad for rushing her out the office I turned to Joe "we need to tell her tonight."

He took hold of my hand "as much as I want to agree with you, I think we should wait."

"Why?"

"Look Cammie is having a good time with her friends, she had been gone for two months. I'm sure she has a lot on her mind, the last thing she needs to think of right now is us."

I looked away, I wasn't going for it, and he could see that. I felt him squeeze my hand "we'll tell her Saturday" I said.

"How about over a nice dinner, for the three of us."

The three of us, it sounded nice.

"One in the screat room."

"Sounds lovly to me" said Smith sarcastically.

We bothed blushed remembering everyone at the table were really good trained spies. Hearing our converstation, Joe turned to him "thank you Smith, and nice new face by the way."

"Oh thank you."

I turned to Dabeny "should I be worried?" I asked her.

Dabeny laughed "no they're just having one of those bromance moments."

I turned to Joe "you are so immature."

"Thank you Rachel."

I rolled my eyes and went back to my dinner.

**AN: I hope this chapter made since, I'm not sure if Joe is still wanted or not. But this is a fanfic so who cares, in this story the CIA is on they're toes for Joe. So anyways please review my story, it'll mean a lot to me, and if I get twenty reviews I'll try and update tonight.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Cammie POV

I walked over to the secreat room where mom and Mr. Solomon wanted to have dinner together. They didn't say much, just that they wanted to have dinner together. Walking in I saw Mr. Solomon sitting down at a round table. He saw me and said "hey Cammie, how has school been?"

I looked at him like he was crazy, which he probably was. I mean he has been teaching at this school for a year and half, and he has never asked me that whenever we ran into each other in my mom's office. "Okay, I guess" I said in response, I looked around and noticed my mom wasn't around.

"She is still getting ready, I guess" he said. He gestured to the seat across from him "why don't you take a seat?" he asked.

I slowly sat down and looked away, yes it was that akward. I looked back at him "so is there something you guys want to tell me?" I asked.

Mr. Solomon looked down than back up "I'll answer that when your mom gets here."

"So what are we having tonight?"

"Oh just spaggetti and meatballs."

I nodded my favorite, it was either A) a considence that we're having that or B) they're going to tell me they're little secreat and wanted to bribe me with my favorite food. I looked at Mr. Solomon and tried reading his bodylangauge. He seemed nervous and impaitent as he was tapping the table, I looked away. "So have you heard from Zach?" I asked.

"Oh uh yeah, I told him you came back. He might be coming over the week" he said to me.

"Might?"

Mr. Solomon cocked his head "its still a bit risky if Zach came here, so when he comes don't expect him to stay long. If he knew where you are the Circle might too."

I nodded my head in understandment.

I saw him shake his head "but don't worry Cammie I sent him to a safe place." He looked away "where I thought you would go."

"Where?"

"The lakehouse."

I looked down "I thought about it, than thought you or Macey would figure that too. I stayed away from places that I've been to, places that felt safe to me."

"I know" was his reply.

Our conversation ended when mom walked "hey Cammie." She said wearing a little black dress, wow my mom must like him a lot.

"Hey, mom."

When my mom sat down I noticed Mr. Solomon's hand go down and my mom's hand never got on the table. Do they think I'm that stupid not to notice, I sat back and sighed.

"Is something the matter?" mom asked.

Yes you're dating my teacher, who not only once worked with the terriost group that is after me but also is my dad's best friend. But instead of saying that I said "no just a bit hungry."

"Well wait no longer Ms. Morgan." said the waiter that was coming "your food is ready." The waiter put a plate of spagettii and meatballs in front of each of us. Than he asked "wine for the adults?"

"Yes please." Mom said.

The waiter took two wine glasses and poured red wine into them. "And the young lady would like?"

"Coke please."

A minute later he came back with a glass of coke. After five minutes of eating I looked at my mom and noticed she was smiling at Mr. Solomon who was smiling back. Ew, it was one thing to flirt. But another to do it in front of your daughter/student. After was nearly done with my food my mom kind of nudged me with her foot.

"Oh, sorry Cam I was just stretching"

Streching or playing footies? "Its okay mom" I grinned. I looked at the both of them and suddenly it felt like this table just got a bit smaller. I put down my fork and straighted up "okay do you guys want to tell me something?" I asked.

Mom looked at me and nodded "yes, there is."

"Well what is it?"

"We can wait till after desert" she said.

I wanted to yell I know you're dating Mr. Solomon. But I wanted to hear how they were going to tell me. So I just nodded and said "okay." Just like I always did when my mom wouldn't tell me anything. "But I'm ready for desert" I said "see all done." I smiled at her like a five year old.

"Oh well than, you up for chocolate fudge cake"

My favorite cake, they are so patronizing me. "Yeah, sure sounds great." I said euthusicatically, which was not easy. The waiter came in with three slices of cake and again gave one to each of us. After I dug into two pieaces mom and Solomon went back to making flirty faces again. Have I said ew before, if I did I thought this was double ew. Triple ew if they ever start feeding each other.

Before I could even finish which I couldn't watching this was making my stomanch natious. I said "well thats it for me."

"Really honey, you usaully scarf it down."

"Yeah I guess I wasn't in the mood for cake." I said and cocked my head "so what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Mom and Mr. Solomon looked at each other, than back at me. "Well sweetie" mom started "while you were gone, Joe and I..." she looked around not knowing how to finish that sentence.

"Your mom and I..." Mr. Solomon started but seemed he couldn't finish it.

"Go out" I said, I shrugged "I've been knowing since I got back." I scooted back my chair and got up, I looked at the both of them "and I don't agree with it and I don't think dad would either."

I was about to leave when mom said "Cameron come back here."

Which I did 'cause she is still my mother.

"How did you find out?" she asked. She was standing while Mr. Solomon was still sitting, probably didn't feel like getting on his crutches.

I sighed and said "secreat passageway that let me see whats going on in your office." I said and looked at Mr. Solomon in the eyes.

"You want to say something Cammie?" he asked.

"Yes I do" I said crossing my arms. "I don't think you guys should be together after you got her in trouble with the CIA." Nither one said anything so I turned around and left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so I havn't updated recently because I have started school =( But I will update over weekends so enjoy this chapter and R&R =)**

Chapter Six

Cammie POV

As I walked back out the room I heard chairs being pushed and footsteps behind me. I stopped when I heard my mother yell "Cameron Ann Morgan stop right there." I turned around and asked "yes mother?"

My mother gave me the full on death stare "now you listen I don't care where you went and what you've done. But you don't go around treating people like that."

I shugged "treating people like what?"

"Talking like that to Joe and I, especailly when he went through a lot to protect you."

"So this whole relationship is just pity," I said and shook my head "you don't love him." I looked past her watching Mr. Solomon come out of the room, I thought about how my mom would say he was gone. About how he left to leave my mom defend herself against the CIA and did nothing. I turned back to my mom and I looked into her glare and said "and he doesn't love you."

Mom lifted up her hand and smacked me across the face. "Rachel you didn't have to smack her," I heard Mr. Solomon say. Great not only did my mom smack me, but she did it in front of him.

"Well apparently," mom started "I have to teach my daughter not to speak to me with that kind of tone."

I didn't say anything but I returned her glare.

"Go to your room Cammie," she asked.

I looked down and mumbled "I hate you, wish dad was here." I didn't look up at my mom's gaze or look to see Mr. Solomon's experession either. I just turned on my heels and ran out the school. I stopped in front of the P&E barn and sat on the bench. It was only a few tear drops and seconds later that I heard someone coming, I looked up to see who. And of course it had to be Mr. Solomon looking down at me.

"Can I sit?" he asked.

"No," I said rudly.

He bended down over the bench to sit down "too late already sitting."

"You know I'm not afraid to slap you again," I said without looking at him.

Mr. Solomon laid back and said "you know that slap didn't hurt that much, it was just the rage behind it."

I rolled my eyes "whatever."

Five seconds of silence later "you know you hurt your mother back there."

I turned to look at him "me?" I asked. I pointed at him "you're the one that got her in trouble with the CIA, and possibly get hurt by the Circle." He looked at me, but didn't say anything so I continued "you don't love her."

I saw his eyebrows lower "now listen Cammie I had to take a lot of crap most of my life, but that has got to top them all." I was about to say something but he stopped me "now you can go on a say I left her, but you weren't any better by leaving her worried sick. I was her shoulder when she came back empty handed, do you know how many tissue boxes I had to get her all summer. No you don't because you weren't here."

I crossed my arms "the only reason why I ran away was because the Circle was after me, why? because of my dad. Why? because of you." I said, I know I probably hurt him saying that but thats what I wanted.

At least I thought that when I saw him lower his head get up and say "good night Cammie." He was only a few feet away when he turned and said "oh and your mother and I will continue seeing each other as long as we like." He turned and walked back to the school.

I just watched him when I said "and I'll just make sure you don't."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Okay sorry about not updating, school has really stressed me out. So please R&R and enjoy =)**

Chapter Seven

Joe POV

I found Rachel in her office, she was sitting on her couch. I could tell by her red eyes that she has been crying, I hate seeing my best friends cry. I leaned one of my crutches onto the wall and laid a hand on her shoulder. I rubbed her shoulder, trying to make her feel better some how. She didn't say anything, so I wrapped my hand under her chin and lifted her head. I smiled and wiped away a tear that was coming down her jaw line. "Speak to me, Rach" I asked staring at her in the eyes.

She sniffled and said "I hurt her Joe, I slapped her." She moved her chin from hand and looked at her palm. "I've overproteced her, I kept things from her, and I just slapped her." She put her head in her hands, "I'm probably the worst mother."

I sat down beside her and through my other crutch on the floor. I pulled Rachel into me, "never say that. You are not the worst, trust me Rachel I was interrogated by the worst mother and you are nothing like her." I brushed my nose onto her cheek, feeling the fresh streams of tears. "How you raised Cammie, came from love. You are retired CIA agent and the headmistress of her school just to be close to. You have dinners together every Sunday, now the food may not be good but atleast you're being a mom." I brushed againists her ear, "if thats not a good mother than I don't know what is."

"But I slapped her, and she said she hated me."

I pulled her head under my chin and smoothed her, "she didn't mean. She loves you, she wouldn't have said that if she didn't." I moved her so I could meet her gaze "look you and her on in no position to talk tonight, just talk to her before breakfest. Look she is probably going to hate me, but she'll forgive you. You're her mother she'll listen."

More tears came down, she cuddled onto my chest "thank you Joe."

I wrapped my arms protectively around her, "anytime Rach." I looked back to where her room was, than back at her. Man how much I wanted to carry her and hold and feel... safe in her arms. Feeling for once something that the Circle cannot take away, knowing that there is something stronger than the Circle. I buried my face into Rachel's hair as tears of my own formed, and pulled Rachel more into my chest.

Flashbacks of people, innocent people I had to kill. The night being wipped, punched, and branded by the Circle to get answers about information. The people I had to betray, people that I got to close to. My body started shaking of all these memories and more tears fell onto Rachel's hair.

Felt Rachel try to push herself out calling my name, but all I did was push her back into me chest. "No please Rachel, stay, don't go." My body kept shaking, I didn't want her to leave from where she was.

"Joe, I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving you, I could never leave you."

"But you will, they'll make you leave. They make everyone I care about leave, they make anyone againist them leave. Just like they made Matt leave, they'll make you leave too." My body shook even more, my eyes were dry but I was still crying. I felt my body being pushed down, I opened my eyes and saw Rachel staring down at me. My body still shook, and tears still came down.

Rachel looked at me worried and scared. I wouldn't blame her shes never seen me like this, and I don't think Matt told her about me freaking out when my past comes to hunt me. She cupped my face and I leaned into it, she rubbed her thumb against my temple. "Shhhh Joe its okay, everything will be okay" she talked softly.

"No, they're still out there. She is still out there, she can-

"Shhh, nobody is here Joe. Its just you and I, no one can take that away. Shhh everything will be fine."

My breathing slowed, my body stopped shaking. Rachel's voice soothing me, making me eyes drop low. "Nobody...can...you...and...I" I repeated being lulled to sleep by Rachel. "I..."

"Shh" I felt Rachel's finger on my lips. "Don't say another word, just sleep," and thats exactly what I did.

**AN: Wow, intense chapter. Tell me what you think please. Oh and sorry for any grammer and misspelled words.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Rachel POV

I walked out of my bedroom, putting my earrings on. I turned passing by Joe who was lying on the couch, after he fell asleep from his panic attack I let him stay. I took off his dress shirt and left his undershirt on. When I pulled up the blanket on him was when I saw the Circle's mark on his back. Which scared me because that was new, I've seen Joe without a shirt plenty of times before last year. And that was not on there ten years ago, I almost touched it but didn't because it looked like it was burnt onto his skin.

My stomanch churned just thinking about it. I watched him sleep peacefully, finally. I slept on one of the leather chairs last night, because his nightmares started coming back. I watched him sweat, scream, and turn on the couch the whole night. I got up a few times and wiped his forehead with a washcloth, hoping that would calm him. I sat on the arm chair as the nurse put down his breakfest and medicine, I had the nurse get them I was afraid of leaving him by himself. I laid my hand on his hair and started smoothing it. I knew about his nightmares, only because of Matt's diary. But I didn't know that he could get panic attacks, I mean who would think that. Joe comes off as this undercontroled guy, and thats the last thing he is.

Joe started moving again "wake up Joe, its morning."

All he did was open his eyes a little, looked at the blanket and pulled it over his head.

I tried to stifle a smile and shook his shoudler. "C'mon Joe you gotta get up."

I felt him shift under me "not even working this semester, and its a Sunday."

I laughed and pulled the blanket off of him, the only good thing about him not being able to walk without his crutches is that he can't chase me and take the blanket. Even if it does sound like fun. I folded the blanket and put it on top of my desk, I turned around and his back was to me. I walked up to him and sat on my knees, thankfully the nurse had left. I looked at his back seeing part of the mark under his shirt. "Joe please look at me," I asked.

Wich he did, with a grin and tired eyes. "Can't I just sleep, I didn't get much last night."

"Yeah I know, I didn't either. Joe I was sleeping on the leather chair, I watched you and I tried to help but you only calmed down twice. It wasn't until five that you stopped screaming."

He looked at me and finally sat up, he put his head in his hands.

I took his bowl and poored his ceral and milk into it, I settled it down before asking. "Why do you have the Circle's mark on your back."

He looked up slowly and shook his head "its not imprtant."

"What do you mean its not important? You have the Circles mark burnt onto your back, Joe I saw it last night." He looked away, remaining quiet. I sat on the coffee table and looked at him. It was only than did I see the scars on his face, on his arms, his neck. This was the first time I've ever seen Joe so vunerable, more than I was since he was in the coma. "What did they do to you?" I asked touching his face.

Joe leaneded into my hand "you don't need to know."

"Yes I do."

He pressed my hand closer to his face, and closed his eyes. "I don't want to think about, Rachel. I might start going to a panic attack again."

"I won't let that happen, I promise." I put my other hand on his face "tell me what happened that night they interrogated you." I got up and lowered his head onto my lap, I brushed my fingeres through is hair. So much for trying to wake him up.

He closed his eyes and held my other hand. "After they brought me to their base, they tied me to a chair and started punching the crud out of me." I felt him smooth my hand, "when I wasn't saying anything they tied my wirsts together and hung me by them shirtless. She kept questiong me, and everytime I didn't answer she had them whip me." He clutched my hand, he was remembering the pain. I could see it on his face.

"Than what happened?" I asked the fear hidden in my tone.

"I needed them to keep thinking I wasn't going to lead them into the trap."

"To Blackthorne's tombs?"

He squeezed my hand tighter "yeah, to that aweful place that made me." His eyes remained closed when he continued "after she punched me in the eye and stabbed me in the leg, the same spot where I was shot by Townsend at the amusement park. She thretened you and Abby, I knew she wouldn't harm Cammie. Atleast until she had her. So I lied told her that any information they might need from Matt, was in his diary which I told was in the tombs."

"So what about that mark?" I asked, stomanch twisting.

"It was after I talked that they tied me down and branded me like a cow. It was to remind me and every Circle member that I was traitor." He moved his head to the side and opened his eyes. I followed his gaze to the photo of Cammie and I, that was sitting on the desk. "They're right about one thing I am a traitor, but to my friends."

"Joe," tears formed in my eyes. "No you're not."

Joe sat up and looked at the floor "well I'm no better than them."

I turned his face so he could look at me "you tried to change, Blackthorne wouldn't be the way it is if it weren't for you. I've seen people a lot worse, that they don't even have a concious."

Joe grinned "why does that sound so familiar?"

I smiled "'cause you said the samething to me last night." I pulled him closer and kissed him, he leaned over me and kissed me back. We parted and he got off me, I got up and held my hand out to him. He grabbed it and I pulled him up, I pulled him closer to my desk. He took little steps, until he got to the desk he leaned over it. I grabbed his shirt and helped him put it on. I walked him to my chair and helped him sit down, I walked across the room and leaned the crutches on my bookshelf, we did this on a daily basis.

I leaned over the desk and looked at him "Joe?"

"Hmm?" he said strring his ceral around. Well playing with it is more like it.

"I think you should go see a therapist."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Rachel POV

I walked inside Cammie's room after Joe left to his. I needed to talk to her, like badly and now. I saw her and her friends look up at me, I looked at Bex. "Can I speak to Cammie, alone please." I scratched the back of my head as I watched the girls leave the room with out quotioning me. I looked back at Cammie as she sat on the bed arms crossed. I sat down next to her, we sat in silence for a few seconds. _Okay Rachel you can do this, just tell her how you feel, _I thought. I turned to her and finally said "Cammie I'm so sorry for slapping you last night, I didn't mean to hurt you." I smoothed her hair like I always did "and I just want you to know that I'll always love you no matter how many times you tell me you hate me."

She didn't say anything expect for "I know."

I stopped smoothing her hair, and got up. I was at the door when I said "alright... well I don't want to-

"Why him?" She asked interuppting me. Cammie looked at me, I could see the red in her eyes. "Why Mr. Solomon?"

I sat back down next to her. Tears were forming in my eyes as I saw her wipe a tear away. "Why Zach?"

She looked away and thought about it. Than she looked back at me."But we've never said I love you."

"You don't have to, and its diffrent between Joe and I."

Cammie kept staring waiting to hear the explanation.

"Joe and I have known each other for years, and yes I'll admit we're not in love. But we do love each other, Cammie Joe is my best friend. Just as your dad was mine, just as Zach might become yours." I started to smooth her hair again "Now I know you are not happy about this, and no Joe can't take your dads place. But please be happy for me."

"Mom, I'm sorry for what I said to last night." More tears streamed down her face and she sniffled a little. "I forgot how lucky I am to at least have you when all the other girls barely see their parents."

Tears fell down my face, its been awhile since I let Cammie see me cry. I pulled her close and we cried on each other. "Its okay," I rubbed her back "everything will be okay."

"I hope you're right," she mumbled. We cried a few more seconds until she pulled away and asked "can we still have our Sunday dinners."

"Of course, just the two of us just like its always been." I wiped a few tears away "and Zach called from his car, he's on his way here."

Her face lit up "so he's coming to school here?"

I nodded "the turstees agreed to it." I got up, this was a little new to me. I don't cry much or at all in front of Cammie or anyone except Joe maybe. "Look if you want to talk I'll be in my office making an appointment to Dr. Cheffield." She knew who he was, since she saw him after Matt disappeared.

She looked confused "jeez mom I'll be happy for you."

I rolled my eyes "its not for you."

"Than who?"

I looked away.

"Mom, you seriously need to start telling me stuff and stop keeping me in the dark. Thats why I left."

I looked back at her, she was right. "Remember how Joe would have nightmares back than."

She nodded.

"Well he had a panic attack last night, and was screaming in his sleep half the night."

Cammie raised an eyebrow "and you know this how?"

I looked at the cieling than back at her "he slept on the couch, and I slept on the leather chair. But anyways I suggested therapy... after fifteen minutes of persauding him, he finally agreed."

"How did you persaude him?"

I thought about the answer and said "you'll know when you're married."

"Ew," she mumbled.

I just smiled, I love my daughter.

A month later

Joe's arm was snaked around me, his other hand holding mine. My hand laid on his shoulder and my head rested on it aswell. I remembered that night when we danced at that town party on Matt's birthday. This momment reminded me of that, only we were in my office and Cammie wasn't sneaking out to see a boy. Well I don't think she'll have to, the only boy she'll want to see is in the mansion.

Oh did I forget to mention that Joe is off his crutches now, still shouldn't fight. But at least he can walk without them, he's been like this for at least a week now. He also has agreed to see Dr. Cheffield every two weeks. Just a few minutes ago he came in with flowers and a CD with love songs on it. Right now 'Can you feel the love tonight' was playing. We've been dancing and drinking wine for alomost a half hour.

It would've been perfect if my office phone didn't ring. I grumpled into his shoulder "damn."

Joe POV

Rachel held onto my hand as she answered the phone. "Headmistress Morgan, how may I help you?" She rolled her eyes and sighed "well who is it." She let go of my hand and held the reciever with both hands. "Excuse me?" she asked, "okay let him in." She hung up on the phone and rushed out of the office.

I followed and saw her talking to Bukingham, they both nodded and Buckingham left. I wrapped my arm around her "what happened, who was that on the phone."

She looked at me "that was the gatekeeper, someone is coming. He claims to be Mathew Morgan."

My face went into total shock, Matt was back? I cracked a smile "Matt is back?"

Rachel shrugged "not sure if its really him." She turned to the door "but we'll find out."

The door opened, a man with light brown hair and light brown eyes came in. Rachel and I exchanged glances, that was Matt. "Rachel?" he asked, he dropped his bags and ran up to the stars. Rachel ran out of my arms and into Matts. He picked her up and I saw her wrap her legs around him. Next thing I know I see Matt planting one on her, and she barely pulled away. I've been wanting to do thatfor months he comes after over four years and does it like nothing.

"Daddy?" I turned around there was Cammie running past me. Matt had put Rachel down and picked Cammie up, boy did she look more happier than she did seeing me.

I walked slowly down the stairs holding my arm. I felt a little happy and felt really jealous seeing my best friend laughing with Rachel and Cammie. Niether one looked at me "okay I'll just be a wall ornamate here." Nobody even looked back, not even Rachel.

As a matter of fact Matt kept kissing her forehead. I know I should be happy, but how can I when he is kissing someone I really love.

Rachel backed away "I'll be right back, Cammie show your dad around."

"Okay, c'mon dad," she grabbed his hands and lead him up the stairs through the main hall.

Rachel ran inside her office, I followed only to have the door slammed in my face. I walked inside, the music was off and Rachel was dialing the phone. I came up behind her, took the phone and slammed it back down. She turned around and looked like she just remembered I was on this planet.

"Can I ask what just happened?"

"Uh... Joe?" was the only thing coming out of her.

"What were you going out with me until Matt came back?"

"Joe... I"

"Rachel, I'm waiting for a straight answer." I gulped "did you even love me?"

She reached for me "of course I do, its just Matt is back."

I shook my head "so, you can tell him he'll understand."

She looked down for awhile "I can't just tell him I don't love him anymore, I can't hurt him like that."

"But its alright to hurt me."

She gulped and continued looking away.

"I guess I was a replacement for Matt until he came home."

"Joe, no I do love you."

I shooked my head "but you're not in love with me."

She looked away than back at me "no," she whispered.

"Well, Rachel I've been in love with you for the last two years. That night I took you to that town party, I was taking you out on a date."

"Date?" she asked, "Joe I thought we were just going out as friends. On Matt's birthday."

I shook my head "I forgot it was his birthday, it was a Saturday night. Cammie didn't want to go out with you, so I thought I would..." my voice trailed off. "I didn't even want Abby kissing me, I was hoping it be...you."

Rachel bit her lip back "I'm sorry Joe."

I looked away, I could tell with that sentence it was over. I backed out of the room "good-night Rachel," I said. I closed the door behind me "I love you," I whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

Chapter Ten

Joe POV

A week has gone by since Matt had arrived, and ever since then all I hear is Rachel and him having a PDA momments. Everyday I have to hear them during breakfast, lunch, and dinner. I'd say that I'm not feeling well, I'll eat in my room. But than everyone will know that I'm just being jealous, and I don't need people thinking that. Especially Rachel. Not only do I hear them laughing and flirting but I can also tell that Cammie and Zach are watching. I'm pretty sure everyone is making bets on when I'll lose it and punch my best friend in the face. But they don't know that Joe Solomon has his temper under control.

Well that was until one breakfest morning I heard Madame Dabeny say "you two should renew your vows."

"That would be lovley," said Buckingham. "I know a great place for you two."

"Yeah, Rachel c'mon. Will do it at the same place we met."

I saw in the corner of my eye Rachel glanced at me. I just looked at something else to make myself calm. Because if I didn't I might hit Dr. Fibs. I picked up my cup of orange juice trying to ignore them. "Yeah, okay will do it." When I heard her agree my mind went blank and my cup slipped out of my hand. When it fell and made a crashing noise, everyone quieted and looked at me.

I looked at Rachel and Matt, Rachel tried not to look at me. Matt on the other hand just said "jeez Joe you need to be more careful." Did I forget to mention that Matt still has not figured out that Rachel and I made out for the last three months.

I smirked just to play along. "Yeah, how stupid of me." I looked away and ended up with making eye contact with couple number two. Cammie and Zach, they looked worried at me. I turned back to the mess on the floor and picked up the glass.

"Joe you don't have to do that, the janitor is coming," Rachel said.

I got up "I'm fine, I can handle little peaces of glass." I got down and picked up the biggest peice "glass isn't going to hurt me." I said when I put it on the table. Rachel looked back at her breakfest. I got up when the janitor came, I picked up my plate. "I'm just going to finish in my room."

* * *

Cammie POV

Zach and I were walking to the pigeon room, we havn't been in there since the last year's final. We wanted to get some alone time, you know without having Gallagher girls breathing down your neck. I looked at Zach "is Mr. Solomon okay, I havn't seen him since this morning." Yeah I actually felt bad for him, but man did he look embarassed this morning. I know how it feels to have a whole room full of people watching you, and feel embarassed. Especially when it happens in front of someone you like.

"Not sure, he wouldn't let me into his room after breakfest."

I turned the stone to the pigeon room, the stone wall slid open. The first thing I saw was a two bottles of empty beer and three full bottles of it. I raised an eyebrow "how-" I was interuppted because Zach poked me. He pointed at something, I followed his gaze. Well I found out that Mr. Solomon was alive. Drinking a half bottle of beer, but okay.

"Joe?" Zach asked.

"What?" Mr. Solomon asked coldly.

"How maney bottles have you had?"

"Well there are two empty ones over there, and I'm holding a half a bottle." He turned to Zach "so what does that say." He turned back to the beer, and continued drinking.

Zach lowered his voice to me "Cammie, do me a favor. I'll distract him and you get the rest of the beer." I nodded and Zach moved in front of Mr. Solomon. "Hey, Joe. What's up?"

I picked up the beer while Mr. Solomon answered "Whats up? Whats up? I'll tell you whats up." He took a sip of beer, "my girlfriend's husband comes back after four years of MIA. And they both decide to renew their vows."

"Okay, obviously you had to much to drink," said Zach.

Mr. Solomon continued drinking and said "I have not, when I drink all the beers than I will have enough."

"Yeah you have, thats your third one. You know you get drunk on your third one."

I walked next to the entrance and set the other bottles there. Zach turned to me "Gallagher girl hand me one of those empty bottles."

I looked at drunk Solomon, than at Zach, than at the empty bottles. "Why?" I asked skeptical.

"Nothing, I just want to see it."

"You're not going to-

"Gallagher girl, I can promise you I will not kill him with it."

I sighed "okay." I handed him an empty bottle of beer.

Zach took it, and stood next to Solomon. "Sorry Joe, but this is for you're own good. Just remember you told me to do this if it ever occured." The next second all I saw was Zach crashing the bottle onto Mr. Solomon's head and heard nothing but a crashing sound. Mr. Solomon just fell back againist the wall.

"Zach!"

"Calm down Gallagher girl, all I did was knock him unconcious."

"But you said you wouldn't hit him with it."

"No I said I wouldn't kill him with it, and last time I checked he is still breathing."

I just looked at Mr. Solomon, he was breathing. I looked back at Zach "will he be okay?"

Zach dropped what was left of the bottle. He nodded "yeah, he'll just have a big headache, hangover, whatever you want to call it." He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed me on the cheek.

I just kept staring at Solomon, something about this doesn't seem right. "Uh, Zach maybe we should wait till he wakes up. This seems akward very akward."

He looked back at Solomon "so much for alone time." He pulled me next to the window. "I guess we could wait till he wakes up."

"How did you know he gets drunk after the third bottle?"

He shrugged his shoulders "he told me about how back in college, your dad and him had a contest. Whoever drank the most before getting drunk, wins." Zach started rubbing my arms "at your parents wedding, him and Abby decided to have the same contest and got drunk. He said he got drunk after the third drink. Abby got drunk after her second."

"Did they start a show, at the wedding."

Zach shook his head "well yeah, almost started a big one. But your mom went all bridezilla on them and knocked them with two champaighne bottles, than she hid them in the back."

I started laughing at the thought. I turned to Zach "you said he told you to do that. When did he tell you that."

"Back when he was running from everyone, thats when he told me the story. He was drinking beer the second night after the incident in London." I nodded remembering the memory. "He said 'if I get to my third beer, hit me on the head.' He really meant it too, he actually wanted me to hit him with a empty beer bottle."

"And did you have to."

He smoothed my hair "lets just say this wasn't my first." I heard him sigh "its not his fault he just drinks when he is either stressed or depressed. Really depressed."

"Like making sure I'm safe and taking down the circle."

"And your mom leaving him for your dad."

I looked at the beer, than at Solomon. Does he really love my mom that much? That he would actually get drunk because my dad came back and stole back my mom's heart? Is he really jelous of his own best friend?

"Cammie, if you really want to know how Solomon feels about your dad coming back. Its he is actually happy about your dad being here. He just feels hurt by your mom."

"How did you know I was thinking that?"

He lifted up my chin so I met his gaze. "'Cause I know you Cameron Morgan," he said and kissed me deeply. I just wonder if my mom still loves dad the way I love Zach.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Rachel POV

Matt had his arms around me, kissing the back of my neck and moving down. I was supposed to be doing paperwork, but Matt wanted sometime with me. I didn't stop him, even if I didn't want him to be holding me to begin with. I wasn't moving in his arms, I wasn't trying to kiss him, I wasn't doing anything I had done with Joe. If only he knew I feel like I was cheating on him with Matt.

"You okay Rach?"

I winced, Joe was the first one to call me by that nickname. I shook my head, or tried to at least- he was kissing the nape of my neck now. "No just stressed from all this paperwork I have to get done."

"Oh okay," he said and continued to kiss me. There was the difference between Matt and Joe, Matt would continue seducing me. Joe on the other hand he would be pressing me to talk, while seducing me. In a really good way the Circle and Blackthorne trained him well in getting answers. Another thing is Matt hasn't noticed I act different when I'm with just him, than when I'm in the same room with Joe. See I just put on a show for Matt, for him to see that my feelings for him haven't changed. If only they both knew my feelings for Matt no longer exist. I just don't want to hurt him.

_"But its okay to hurt me?" _

I griminced at the memory of seeing Joe like that, looking so hurt and confused. I probably hurt him more than the Circle did.

Someone knocked on the door, I moved out of Matt's arms and didn't bother looking for his hand. Whoever it was knocking on the door I was grateful for them, my way out of Matt. I opened the door and saw Cammie on the other side. I smiled "hey honey," I said and lead her inside.

Cammie waved and smiled at her dad.

"A wave? Am I friend or your dad? Come here and give me a hug."

Which she did, after she unwrapped herself from Matt she turned to me. "Can I talk to you," she turned to Matt and than me "alone."

Matt shrugged "okay, but if you're here to tell her you slept with Zach you might as well say it before I tear his head off."

Cammie shook her head "um... no nothing like that." Matt shrugged again and left this time "you can tell him later I'm still a virgin. Zach is like Edward Cullin he wants to atleast have a good deed on his list. Even if it means waiting till you're married to sleep with someone."

I quirked a smile, than I furrowed my eyebrows. There is going to be a later with her dad, I turned back to Cammie and she looked at me worried. I sat on the couch "so what did you need to talk to me about?" I asked.

She sat next to me and said "I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

She looked around the room before looking at me. "Do you still love dad?" was what she asked.

I blinked, she asked me that. "Do I still love your dad?" I asked her.

Cammie nodded, than shook her head "but if you don't I'm alright with that, I just want to know if you really do."

I breathed "no." I saw her look away, I looked at her urgently "but please keep this between us. Your father still doesn't know about what happened between me and Joe."

She nodded "okay." Cammie looked back at me "but thats not being fair to you or them." She got up and put her hand on the doorknob, before she turned it she looked back at me. "Mr. Solomon was drinking in the pigeon room, trying to feel numb because he was hurt by you."

I looked at her confused "drinking?"

"Yes, but look if you love Mr. Solomon than go talk to him. If you love dad than be happy he's here but don't act like you still love him because than you're just going to lose eveyone you care about." She said and left.

I just sat there remembering every word she said. Unfortunatly I can't ignore because she was right about me losing everyone.

* * *

The next day

I stood in front of Joe's door, thinking about what to say to him. I can't say I'm sorry, he'll just hate me more.

"We went over this mom, just tell him how you feel," Cammie said next to me.

"Or we could go shopping and go to the mall," I said nervously.

But she didn't look satisfied with that idea "you're doing this now while dad is getting debriefed."

I sighed and turned to the door I was about to knock, than turned back to her. "Do I have to?" okay when did I become the child.

Cammie sighed "yeah you're right we-

She stopped talking and knocked on the door, very hard. And ran for her life before I had time to stop her. I was about to shout her name but Joe's door opened, I turned to him and just stood there.

He had an ice pack on his head "do you mind not knocking so hard I have a hangover."

"Well you shouldn't be drinking," I said trying not to sound serious.

But that didn't work because he just said coldly "and you shouldn't mislead a guy into a relationship."

Ouch, I thought. I turned away and rubbed my shoulder.

"What are you doing here anyway?" he asked moving the ice pack more up. "Don't you have to renew your vows?"

I sighed "I'm not planning on that."

Joe just looked confused at me.

"Besides I wanted to talk to you."

"About?" he pressed.

"About... stuff." I looked away again and back at him "look can we talk inside?" I asked.

He looked around too and lowered his arm "Matt isn't here is he?"

I shook my head sheepishly.

Joe licked his lips, he leaned on the door "you got exactly five minutes."

I walked inside while he closed the door quietly. His room was almost dark if it wasn't for the light coming from under his closed shades. I turned to him and he was leaning on the door arms folded. I dared myself to look into his eyes, they were still and showed no emotion. Like when he interrogates someone. Those eyes were completely diffrent from the ones I got used to over the summer.

"You got less than five minutes now, so talk."

I murmured "I'm sorry."

He squinted his eyes "what?"

I whispered "I'm sorry."

"Excuse me, I still can't hear you?"

I shouted "I'm sorry for hurting you okay."

Joe held a finger "first I still have that hang over so ouch. Second you're sorry?"

I nodded.

Joe walked up to me his arms folded, the scent of his cologne hit me like a bullet. He started circling me like a wild animal ready to pounce its prey but wanted to play with it first. That was the thing about Joe he was so unpredictable, I didn't know what he would do next. If he would yell at me or hug and kiss me, was running through my mind.

"So let me guess you're miserable being with Matt and you want me back because you think being with me was better," he said stopping behind me. I could feel his hot breath on my ear "And you probably have only thought about me once since we broke up."

"No, I thought about you every minute," I whispered hoping he heard me.

"And you think by saying you're sorry, that I'll jump into your arms and forget about how you hurt me. How stupid you made me feel, for falling in love with you." I heard him scowl "you've probably haven't told Matt about us happening."

I stayed quiet, I couldn't deny that. All I could say was "I'm sorry," as tears blurred my vision. I felt stupid and vulnerable under his gaze.

He stood in front of me now "so, Rachel what did you really come here to say? Huh, let me guess 'I love you Joe, please forgive me' everything that I want to hear you say." He made eye contact with me. "Saying things that you know are not true."

"Shut up Joe," I said when I heard him say that its untrue about me loving him. "I do love you, I want you to hold me. I want you to keep loving me and kissing me. Every time Matt holds me close I think of you, every time he kisses me..." my voice trailed as Joe stepped closer. The space between us disappeared, he reached for my face and held it in his hands. "I feel like I'm cheating on you," I finally said.

He searched in my eye, probably to see if I'm lying. "And is it really me that you want?" he asked.

I nodded in his hands "more than anything," I whispered.

I could see him soften his face and the gleam in his eyes come back. Joe lowered his head and hovered his lips over me, the last I expected him to do was say "no". He dropped his hands to his side and shook his head. "I love you Rachel, but I won't sneak around Matt's back." He backed away from me "so you either tell him what happened between us and divorce him or I'll leave Gallagher and you won't ever see me again."

My mouth hung open as I shook my head. "You can't leave," was all I could get out.

"I won't if you tell him, if you don't than you don't love me. I will leave."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not going to watch you be with some other guy and feel stupid for loving you." He shook his head "and I'm not going to go behind my best friend's back."

I just stood there imagining life without Joe, especailly now that I wanted him more.

"I'll give you until the end of the semester to tell him and file for divorce, if you don't by then I'll leave. But I'll leave after Cammie has graduated, the Circle is still after her and I'm not leaving her side."

I could hate him for talking to me like if I was suppose to deliver some ransom money somewhere. But I couldn't he was just trying to protect himself from getting hurt again. I walked up to him "I'll tell him tonight, and I'll call up my lawyer and file for divorce in the morning."

He picked up my chin so I was forced to look at him "Are sure this is what you want?" he asked.

"I'm sure"

Joe lowered his head and kissed me lightly, than I kissed him back. Joe pushed my head in more and kissed me more deeply and hungerly than ever. He finally pulled away but still held me "we'll both tell him."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Rachel POV

I looked at Joe as he lay across me on the bed. His arms were wrapped around me, and his lips were on my forehead. We ended up taking a small nap on his bed after making out for several minutes. We had plenty of time before Matt arrived this evening, and its not like we did anything more than make out. I snuggled up closer to Joe, putting myself under his chin. I felt him rub his cheek againist my hair.

"Hmm, so nice and soft." He said kissing the top of my head now. He removed his head from the top and looked at me with a smirk. "Remember the first day I really woke up on?" he asked.

"Yeah," I whispered. That night I was up with Joe, crying because of what had happened and the fact that he hadn't woken up. I was fixing bandages and making sure his blanket was fine and his pillows were nice a soft. It was while I was crying he woken up. 'Rach...' he had been to weak to even finish saying my name. I smoothed his hair and put my hand in his. 'Welcome back' I said. 'Now go back to sleep, you're still not strong enough.' I ended up sleeping with him through the whole night. It was later that I discovered Cammie was gone, and he didn't wake up another two weeks.

"The best thing I ever woke to, and I want to wake up to that face every morning."

"I feel the same way." I snuggled closer feeling his warm body, I closed my eyes to get ready for another nap with him. That was until I heard a car door coming from outside, I opened my eyes and sat up. I checked the time, shouldn't he be little longer he was gone for about six years.

Joe got up, I watched him look out the window. He waved, than backed away, he looked upset when he stood infront of me. "Matt's back, and he doesn't have to find out about us like this."

I nodded and got up. I walked to the door, but Joe took hold of my arm and spun me around. He bended down and we ended up kissing each other for several seconds.

When we parted he asked "tonight right?"

I nodded "tonight."

* * *

I walked into my office and there was Matt looking at a picture of Cammie and me. I smiled "hey, how did it go?"

He put down the picture and faced me. "Well Rachel that was the problem, I wasn't at CIA base."

I looked at him confused "then where were you?"

Thats when I saw my chair spin and thats when I saw Ann Goode sitting in the chair. "He was with us," she said. "Get her."

Matt charged at me, I thought quickly and kicked him in the gut. Which would really hurt when you're wearing heels. Matt bended down, and I turned around to get out. Only to be stopped by two agents. Where were they hiding, in my bathroom or something. Whatever I flipped one when he reached for me, and I kicked and swung at the other one. When I kicked he finally went down. I went for the door again but someone grabbed me by the waist and threw me on the floor. I got up quickly and saw Matt standing in front of me. I glared and kicked at him. Only this time he grabbed my leg and spun me. I landed on the floor, I tried getting up but being thrown really tires you out. Regradless I tried.

I heard a click of two guns, I looked up and saw Ann pointing at my arm and Matt pointing at my back.

"Just give up Morgan or we'll shoot you," she shrugged "to bad no one will hear you. I mean I do remember these walls being soundproof."

I stopped trying and just lay there. One of the agents pulled me to my knees and held my hands behind me.

"Thats a good headmistriss, you go tie her to the chair. I don't want this plan to fail."

I was pulled to my feet and my hands were tied down to both arms of my office chair. My ankles were then tied to the chair.

I watched Ann take a case from under my desk and open it. I saw her take out a needle, she looked at me wickedly. "Now hold still, you'll be in a lot more pain later."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Joe POV

I went down to go see Rachel, I know I had just seen her thirty minutes ago but I had to see her. A feeling inside me was telling me that. I stood in front of her door and twisted the knob. Only it was locked. Which was strange because Rachel never locked her door. So should I be worried or jealous. Regardless I knocked, no answer. I knocked again and said "Rachel its me Joe let me in." I knocked a little harder again, okay so I was imagining her in Matt's arms I can't help if I get jealous of that.

The door finally opened and Rachel walked out, she closed the door behind her. Somehow she looked diffrent, she looked emotionless. "Hey Joe," she said it like she wasn't happy to see me.

I smirked "hey, are you okay I mean when do you ever lock the door?" I went to go rest my hand on her cheek but she pulled away from me.

"Nothing is wrong, just made decision."

"Yeah, what is that?" I asked her confused. There was no one around to hide from, so why was she acting like that with me.

Rachel looked away "I changed my mind, its Matt I want." She smirked "He is better for me."

My heart sank when she said that, but apart of me wasn't buying it. "You're lying."

She shook her head "I'm not, what happened earlier meant nothing to me." Rachel avoided looking at me "I was just tired of being lonely and I used you to..." She shrugged "have someone so when Matt came back I could dump them."

I couldn't believe what she was saying. She wasn't even looking straight at me so why should I believe it? "Say it looking straight at me Rachel."

Her eyes finally met mine when she said "I love Matt more than I could ever love you." I tried to see if she was faking it but it was hard to tell. She turned around and said "Oh and one more thing I want you to stay away from Cammie, ever since you came she started acting out. So I would love it if you stop influencing her." Rachel looked "I don't want her to follow in your footsteps and become some sort of Circle agent." She opened the door and Matt walked out.

He put his arm around her "is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine," she said looking at me. Rachel turned and faced Matt she put her arms around his neck and kissed him. She pushed him into the room while continuing kissing. Closed the door and locked it.

I scratched my chest, as my heart felt like it was aching. I turned around and went to go pack my suitcase, I wasn't going to stay here and watch Rachel and Matt have PDA anymore. Especailly when I still loved her.

* * *

Rachel POV

I pushed away from Matt as soon as I heard the door lock. Wiping my lips I thought of how much I just hurt Joe. Again. Well this time I had no choice I had to get Joe away from here, hurting him was the only way I could make sure he did. If I didn't the Circle might have done it instead. I glared at Matt, or shall I say Matt's clone. Yeah the Circle was nice enough to share that bit of information after they freaking stuck drugs in my arm. Which they also mentioned is a virus that will kill my cells unless I get the the medication from it. I only have a day to live and I'm stating to feel the pain.

Matt lead me to one of the leather chairs and handcuffed my arms behind it. He stood in front of nice "nice kiss by the way."

I sneered "you won't get away with this."

"Who is going to stop us? Cammie won't hurt her dad and she'll come to help save you once she finds out about the virus, Zach we'll take care of him, and Joe well you hurt him enough that he won't be coming back here." He bended down so he was sitting on his knee and met me at eye level "which by the way thank you for showing a peek at your little love affair with him."

I was about to protest but a pain went through me and I bended over to make it stop.

"Hurts doesn't it?" he asked. "Well you better hope the plan works out, if it doesn't oh well."

I looked back up at him, I wanted to kick that smirk off his face.

I saw him get up and walk to the door. Ann left already and he was talking to both guards. "You watch her, make sure no one comes in. If its Cammie make sure she stays here, anyone else like Solomon shoot them."

Joe, I thought. I leaned against the chair "if you hurt anyone I'll make sure you regret it."

Matt ignored me and turned to back to the two guys. "If she tries anything shoot her too, but make sure its only a wound. Cammie will only fight back in rage if she sees her mom dead."

"What if its a student?" the guard asked

"They'll leave, just don't answer." He turned to me and smirked. He turned back and left with the other guard, closing the door behind them.

I looked back at the photo of me and Cammie, I pray she gets away.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Rachel POV

There was knocking on the door, I opened my eyes to see the Circle agent getting up from the couch to the door. Another knock came "its me Morgan open up," I heard in Portuguese. The agent opened the door consciously only to be slammed against the wall. He fell back unconscious. I looked up surprised to see Joe.

He held a smirk "you look like you could use some help." Joe went up to the agent and searched his pockets. He took out a gun, knife, and key. He came up to me and unhand-cuffed me. Joe pulled me up and into his arms and kissed me hard.

When I pulled away I asked "how did you know?"

"After you said those things to me I couldn't get those words out of my head, especially when you told you don't want me to see Cammie." He pushed a lock of my hair out of my face. "If I knew Rachel Morgan any better she wouldn't have said something that would hurt a person who is trying to help her daughter."

"Really?"

Joe shrugged "that and I heard Matt coming out with the other agent, than I put it all together."

I laughed and leaned against him, than I remembered. "We need to get Cammie," I started walking and pulled on his arm. Only he was pulling me back, I looked at him like he was crazy. "Why are you just standing there we have to get her?"

Putting a hand on my shoulder he said "she is fine before I came here I went to get her before you."

I grabbed his arm "well where is she than?"

"I put her somewhere where they can't find her, I found it last year. Lucky for us the agency didn't and seal it."

I leaned into him again, because another jolt of pain hit me. "Did you call the agency?"

"I told the teachers about it, Buckingham is getting back up."

My knees buckled as another pain went through me, Joe caught me before I could fall. "Please take me to Cammie, I have to her."

Joe pulled me back "whats wrong, why do you look like you're in pain?"

"Because I am."

"Well duh, but why?"

"Ann she gave me a drug, it'll eat my cells and all that. She said I had a day to live, and they'll only give me the antidote if Cammie goes with them willingly. Which they know she'll do." I looked up at him, his eyes were wide. Than dark.

"I'll kill her." He looked back down at me, and shook his head. "I know which drug it is, believe it or not I've administered it myself for interrogations. Rachel stress increases what the drug does, meaning you have less than a day." He put his hand on my face and I could see sadness in his eyes. "You could die at any moment."

My eyes went wide, than I went serious. I pulled on his arm "I need you to take me to Cammie than."

"You need to get to the infirmary."

"Joe there are three Circle agents running around looking for my daughter. I need to see if she is alright and going to the infirmry won't help."

He lowered his eyes "didn't you hear just a little while ago?" he asked. "I just said you could die at any moment."

"Yes I heard you, but I don't care about me. Cammie is more important and I want to see her."

"So despite that I just said you could die at any moment. You are going to have your daughter watch you die?" he asked.

I looked away, he had a point. Cammie didn't need to see that, I looked back at him I grabbed his hand. "I just need to see is she is alright."

"Infirmary first, than we go see her." I didn't argue, he pulled me out of the room.

* * *

I stood watching Joe look for the medication, we managed to sneak in. We told the nurse that was in here that the doctor need her. "Are you sure you know which one it is?" I asked anxious.

"Yes, now don't get yourself nervous you'll just make it worse." I would've said something but a bigger pain hit me. Joe noticed this and said "maybe you should sit, but try not to sleep."

I grabbed a chair and sat down while he went through the shelves again. Sitting on the chair was better than standing, one thing for sure was everytime I had pain I wasn't about to fall.

Five minutes later Joe came up to me "I found it," he had a big smile on his face. I saw him put the medication in a needle, took my arm and poked it through my viens. When he was done he put a hand to my face. "It won't work right away but it'll prevent it from getting worse."

I stood up sluggishly "now you have to take me to Cammie."

Joe took hold of my hand and lead me out the room. As we were leaving we saw Matt and Ann at the entry. Joe stopped and I ran into his back, I felt so light headed.

"Whats wrong Rachel to much drugs?" she asked, I sneered at her. Ann turned to Joe "where is my son and Cammie? we know you know, the agent overheard and told us."

He didn't say anything, instead he pulled out the gun the agent had. He pointed right at Ann.

Ann and Matt just pulled out theirs. "You really want to play this game, fine Matt you handle Joe I'll get Rachel."

"No, Joe the doctor hasn't given the okay to fight."

"Don't care," when Matt got closer Joe stepped back and pushed me back lightly. We were distracted by Matt, I didn't notice Ann was behind me. She grabbed the back of my shirt and pushed me against the wall. I got up slowly, my vision was a blur. All I saw was Joe running toward me but Matt blocking him. I noticed Joe had the gun in his hand but still hesitated to shoot Matt. It was only because he still looked like Matt, I don't think Joe Knew about him being a clone.

I opened my mouth "Joe he's a clone, its not Matt."

Ann struck me with her fist and I fell down. I wanted to fight, but my body felt to tired to. I lifted my head, I saw Ann standing over me. Joe wasn't even trying to fight he was just trying to get to me. Everything felt like it was going in slow motion. Joe punched Matt in the stomanch with the gun, he ran up to me. He pulled me in and said "Rachel don't pass out on me, don't leave me."

I leaned into his chest, I could stay there forever. I grabbed hold of his black jacket "make sure Cammie stays safe." I looked up and I could have sworn he would've cried right there in front of the Circle. "Joe, I think I'm..." I didn't finish because I did pass out.

* * *

My eyes opened, I looked around and saw Cammie sitting in a chair sleeping. Abby was sitting next to her reading a magazine. I moved around and saw that I was in a hospital room and an I.V. bag was hooked to my arm. There was a large window and I saw it was day time, maybe the afternoon. I looked back at Abby and Cammie. "Abs," I brought my hand to my throat it sounded so hoarse.

Abby finally noticed I'm awake and came up to me with a cup of water. "Oh thank God you finally woke up."

I drank the water "what do you mean by finally."

She took the cup from me and put back on the table next tp my bed. "You've been asleep for a week now Rachel."

I looked at her surprised "a week? what happened?"

Abby looked at me skeptically "don't you remember?"

I thougt about it than said "well I remember the Circle and Joe fighting Matt in the infirmary... where is he anyways and did they take care of the Circle?"

"Um... listen I'll tell that later but-

"Why? what happened?"

"Rachel you just woke up I don't want to worry you."

I lifted my head from the pillow and looked her straight in the eyes. "What happened?"

Abby looked down than up, her eyes red. "We got a ransum note three days after this whole thing happened. We got here after they left, we thought they took Cammie but Zach who was watching for us in the pigeon room showed us where Cammie was hiding." A tear slid down her cheek and she wiped it off. "Doctors found you on the lobby you floor, they took care of you right away."

"What did the note say?"

She bit her lip back before answering. "They want Cammie in exchange for Joe's."

* * *

Joe POV

Ropes knotted my wrists behind me, a gag kept me from talking and breathing easily. As a matter of fact I was breathing hard, as I lay on my side. My cheek to the damp cold stoned floor, hearing nothing but water dripping in a corner near by. I'm where the Circle holds its prisoners, where I used to throw agents in the same position I am now. I used to be on the otherside of the cell. But I' not scared, I was more scared being on the other side than I am now.

I moved to sound of the door opening, I saw a figure. Than I felt cold water fall over my face and shirt. "You still alive Solomon?"

Fifth time they've done this to me since I got here. I shook from the cold. The door closed. I closed my eyes and thought of her, the one thing that'll keep me going in here.

* * *

**AN: wow a lot is happening right now. I hoped you enjoyed that and by the way remember the jacket that Rachel pulls on that Joe is wearing. It will come up later.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Rachel POV

After Abby and Cammie left for the day I cried. I cried like I've never cried before. The Circle takes everything from me. First it was Matt and now Joe, they almost took Abby and they're trying to take Cammie. Its like they want to tear my world apart and take everyone I love away. How could they think that I would choose Joe over Cammie? I would never choose someone over Cammie. And now I'll never see Joe again.

I started wiping tears off when I heard the door open. I saw it was Zach, he must have noticed my tears because he started looking away awkardly. "I'm sorry I didn't know-

"Its okay Zach, you could come in."

"Are you sure, I'll just come back later?"

I nodded and he walked over to my bed. "Is there something that you want tell me?" I asked after a few awkard silent minutes.

"Um... I'm assuming you know about Joe."

I cleared my throat and looked away. "Yeah, I made Abby tell me." I looked back at him "why did you want to know?"

He looked away "didn't think she would tell you, so I wanted to." He looked back at me "I thought you should know."

"Is that all?" I asked.

"No, I want to help you save him." Zach sighed "look Joe was the closets thing I had to a father and I want to save him."

I looked at him surprised "you know where there holding him."

"No, but when I do I'll tell you and-

"No." I shook my head. "Joe would want me to keep you as far away from your mother as I can."

"Yeah, but he would like to get out of the rat hole he's in."

I nodded "well yeah but still he wouldn't want to put you in danger."

I saw his eyes lower "so what you're just going to let him die in there?"

I flinched "no."

"Than let me help."

Looking him up and down I said "fine but if you can't find anything in two weeks you let the CIA handle it."

He nodded "its a deal."

* * *

Joe POV

Two days later.

I stared at the wall mindlessly, I havn't slept in days. Not only is it uncomfortable laying on the floor but I realized the Circle is torturing me by not allowing me to sleep. Splashing cold water every few hours can wake a person up. I saw the door open again, I closed my eyes waiting for water to splash me again. I heard footsteps enter the room, I opened my eyes no one really came in so this was new. Next to the door was a bucket, which I'm sure had water in it.

"Don't move him, a shot like this will make her squrim." A familiar voice said, I was to tried to figure out who.

I saw a flash it made me shut my eyes, I haven't seen light in days so it hurt.

"Oh come on Joe, Rachel needs to see you're still alive." there was that female voice again.

I looked up when I heard Rachel, I saw one person with a camera. I put my head back down and tried to ignore them.

"You think he's trying to sleep?" a guy asked.

"I don't know, get the bucket."

A second later I felt cold splash over me. I felt a foot come under me and turned me over. I saw it was her, she put her foot on my chest. "Your plan better work Solomon, or you're dead." She looked over at someone "ungag him," she ordered. She got off me and someone came and took the rag off my face. I took my first real breath since I got here, the air wasn't clean but atleast I wasn't breathing in that damp rag.

She bended down and sat next to my face "why hasn't Rachel answered us, I thought you said she would right away?"

I coughed a few times "we left her fainted, who knows when she'll wake up."

"Are you sure she'll hand Cammie over for you?"

"Postive... her and Cammie haven't been getting along. Cammie didn't like the idea of me and Rachel going out." I coughed again and cleared my throat. "Rachel even smacked Cammie for having an attitude with me, she'll hand Cammie over the second she can." I was lying through my teeth, atleast I was hoping that it was lie. I was hoping it stay a lie.

* * *

Rachel POV

Three days later

I walked down the CIA base with Abby, I was finshed with the debrief and ready to help find Joe. We met up with Edward Townsend there. He came up to us "hey how are you Rachel?"

I crossed my arms "the circle took my boyfriend how do you think I am?" still annoyed about last year.

Edward looked like he felt bad, which made me feel bad about talking to him like that. "Look I know me and Joe didn't get along with each other last year, but I learned to respect the man."

"Its okay Edward, she just came in from a debriefing as soon as she came from the hospital," Abby said. Making it sound like I was cranky, which I kind of am at the moment.

Edward put his hand out "look I apoligize for last year-

"You used my daughter as a carrot."

"She put truth serum in my apple."

"Remind me to get her something extra for christmas."

"Look what I'm trying to say is can we but it behind us. I'm willing to help you guys."

I sighed "fine." I shook his hand.

He backed up only after he winked at my sister. I saw smirk grow on her face, I rubbed my head. How long was I asleep? "Okay great because we also just received something." He pulled out a small box and pulled out a polarized picture and CD.

I looked at it with wide eyes. "What is that?"

He bit back his lip.

I got annoyed "why do you guys have problems with telling me stuff?"

"Well its because we don't know how you'll react" Abby answered.

I glared at her and turned back to Edward "well, what is it?"

"Its a picture and tape of Joe."

I quickly snatched the picture, I bit my lip back. He looked tired and wet and I just want to go find him and hold him. "Play the tape" I ordered.

"Rachel..." Abby started.

"Play it, I need to see it."

Abby sighed and nodded to Edward. He put it in the computer. Joe in a cell came up the screen, someone said my name and he looked up. Just looking at him I could tell he hadn't slept.

"Apprantly they are keeping him sleep deprived." said Edward when he paused the tape.

"You could also tell they never moved him till now, his hands are numb from the ropes."

He put his head down and splashed water all over him. I felt a little angry watching this, he wasn't even trying to fight and they were messing with him. Like he was just a toy to them. I saw them ungag him. Ann asked him a question "Are you sure she'll hand Cammie over for you?"

"They really think I would?" I asked.

"Yeah well wait till you hear Joe's answer," said Abby

I turned back, Joe was talking. "Postive... her and Cammie haven't been getting along. Cammie didn't like the idea of me and Rachel going out." He sounded so sick and his voice was hoarse.

"That was true at first but still won't mean I'll go with the deal."

Joe continued after a cough "Rachel even smacked Cammie for having an attitude with me, she'll hand Cammie over the second she can."

The taped stopped after they gagged him again and poured more water. Ann came to the screen "just send Cammie to us and we'll hand over Joe."

Abby and Edward looked at me "I'm not going to, I would never-

"Rachel we know, Joe knows." Abby came over and hugged me. "But he wanted the Circle to think otherwise thats why they took him. They didn't want to waste their time looking for Cammie when you could hand her over."

I wanted to cry "but I won't."

"Its okay."

"No its not if I don't they'll kill him, you know that."

Abby looked at Edward, he came up to me "we'll find him, he'll be fine."

"Can I take this with me, I'll bring it back. I just want to look at it a little more."

Edward nodded "but we'll need it back by morning."

I nodded back "okay."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Rachel POV

I ran down the prison cell of the Cricle base. Lets just say after I showed the tape to Zach and the girls. They were able to track down which base it was. I told Abby and Edward about it and they agreed to come with me. Abby was running with me while Edward and Zach were in the helicoptor we came in. Telling us where to go.

"The last one he should be in there," said Zach through the comms unit. "They usaually keep hostages that are being kept for ransom in there."

I nodded to Abby she checked through every cell door while I ran up to the last one. Peered through the small window cell, there was a dark lump on the floor. "Joe?" I whispered "Are you in there?" The only sound that came out was coughing, the dark lump turned over. I stood back and used the laser on my watch to break the lock. I grabbed my flashlight and walked in. I flashed the light to the body. My widened.

I recognized those clothes, I looked for his face. When I flashed across it he shut his eyes closed and tried looking away. I dropped to my knees "Joe" I whispered. I held his face "look at me its me Rachel."

He looked at me his eyes seemed distant. Joe looked like he wanted to say something but instead a hoarse cough came out.

I shook my head "oh we got to get you out of here." I put his head down, and pulled out a knife. I felt his arm and his hands looking for the ropes. As I did I could feel him shivering and his wet clothes. When I finally found the rope I put the knife against it. I was about to cut it but another hoarse cough startled me, this one worse than before. I shook my head ignoring it for now and went back to focusing on the ropes. "don't worry we'll get you out of here."

"Drop the knife or I'll shoot him," I stopped cold hearing that voice. Her voice. I turned around and saw Ann there pionting a gun right at Joe. "I said drop it."

I did as she said and got up. Thats when I noticed Abby behind her, she was being held by Matt. His hand covering her mouth and his arm clutched around her.

"Arms up and step away from him," Ann ordered again. I backed up with hands over my head. "Now than I will spare your lives if you leave now."

Another harsh cough came from Joe. I looked at him concerned, I looked up at Ann with pleading eyes. "Please let us take him, he'll die if we leave him."

Ann smirked "he'll die if you stay."

I looked at him coughing and shivering in front of me. I blinked trying not to cry. "I'm sorry Joe," I said walking around him and out of the cell. Once I was out a gaurd took a hold of my arm and pulled me away.

I watched Ann lock the door of the cell. All hope left me after that. She turned to Matt and the agent "escort these two out and Townsend if you're listening pick them up on the roof."

"We'll be right there," I heard Edward say through the comms.

* * *

Once we were at Gallagher I told everyone I needed to be alone and to not bother me. I walked into my room and closed the door slowly. I took off my jacket and threw it on the bed. I bit my lip and tears started coming down. I kicked and hit the wall hard, it was a good thing that the room was soundproof. I leaned against the wall and slid down onto the floor crying harder.

"Can't believe I'm watching the Rachel Morgan cry," I looked up and saw Ann good sitting at my window.

I got up and glared "what are you doing here?"

She got up I looked at my drawer, lets just say I keep a few weapons in there. "Relax I'm not here to fight, as a matter of fact I'm here on my own."

I wasn't buying it "than what about Cammie?"

Ann chuckeled "your daughter is way to strong for me to take her. If I did there would be with another Circle agent with me and you wouldn't be awake right now."

"Than why did you come?"

"To compromise, obviously I could see Solomon was lying." She smirked "Took quite a beating after you left."

I winced and she noticed.

"We don't take kindly to those who lie," she turned around and started walking around. Looking at the photos I had. Cammie, Matt, and I in a family photo was one. Cammie in her Sophmore class photo. Than there was one of Joe it was an old photo before Matt left for the mission. His arms were crossed and he was smirking without looking at the camera. He always gave trouble with taking pictures, so I took it without him knowing. But after I saw how it came out I knew he knew.

I looked back at Ann "so what is it you wanted to compromise?"

She took the photo of Joe and smirked at it. "I'm sure you want him back," she said turning the photo around for me to see. "And I want something thats worth handing him over."

"I'm not giving you Cammie."

"I know," she smirked again. Ann looked back at the photo "but there must be something else you could offer, for Joe here."

"There isn't."

"You sure about that?" she asked putting the photo back. "How about I make an offer you can't refuse." I didn't say anything I wanted to hear what she had to say. "How about you give me every secret file have kept in Sublevel Two. And not only will I hand Joe but I will leave Cammie alone."

"Your lying."

She reached into her back pocket and took out a card. "My number, call me when you decided."

* * *

The Next Day

I waled into a diner early in the afternoon, right after lunch rush. I took a seat in a booth across someone reading the menu. She put it down and there was Ann facing me. "Didn't think I hear from you so soon."

I glared "I only came for Joe and Cammie's sake."

"So did you bring it."

"I didn't say I decided, I still don't trust you."

"Well how could I trust you," she said evenly.

I crossed my arms "no one knows where I am or what happened last night."

"Same here," Ann held up a finger. "Although they do know about last night and I do have some agents walking around Roseville." She shrugged taking a sip of tea "needed some to gaurd certain possoin of mine."

My eyes widened when I realized who she was talking about. "You brought Joe with you?"

"Thought you might need a little more convincing," she got up and dropped a few dollars on the table. "Come if you want to see him."

Of course I followed her outside, I walked next to her. Concious if she pulled something on me. A car stopped in front of us and she opened the backseat door. "Get in," she said with a smirk. I got in and she sat next to me. The car started and we drove for forty five minutes till we reached a warehouse. "A little Joe Solomon history fact- he used to have his hostages brought here for torture. I would know I would be the one that brought them."

"That was the old Joe and he didn't even enjoy like you would."

Ann smirked "once a Circle agent always a Circle agent no matter how many times you try to get out."

I glared, how she still thought Joe could still be one of them. The car stopped and we got out. We stood in front of two agents the looked at me ready to fight.

"Don't worry about her, she knows not to do anything" she said smirking at me. "I want you to tell everyone not to harm Rachel Morgan as long as she is here or doesn't pull a stunt." She turned back to the other guard "she would like to see out little friend."

He opened the door and we stepped through a small dim room. Across the floor sat Joe leaning against the wall. I ran up to him and sat beside him exmaning him. I checked for his pulse on his neck since his wrist were still tied behind him. His heart rate was still okay but not good enough, I could tell he hasn't eaten in days. His still wet clothes draped all over, as a matter of fact I could tell they just poured water on him. He was sitting on a puddle and my pants were wet at the knees and below. But I didn't care about me it was him I was worried about.

"You have five minutes alone with him," Ann said as she closed the door.

I pulled his face down, scum covered his face. Blood dried on his lip and he had a light black eye. It wasn't swollen like last time, I could see that distant glare he had and I noticed those bags under his eyes. "Joe can you speak to me?" I asked softly.

Another cough came out instead. "Who" cough "are...you?"

My eyes widened "it's me Rachel...your friend."

"Rachel...sounds familiar... first person to talk," another harsh cough. "To me"

Joe looked playful like he was meeting me for the first time. And enjoying it too. I looked at those eyes again, unfocused, distant, "The first person you said?"

He shrugged "well...first human...that bear keeps talking to me."

I looked at him confused, than looked around. Yeah he just confirmed he was hullcinating. Happens after being sleep deprived for more than a week. Joe brought me back to focous after coughing. I smoothed his neck "its okay everything will be okay."

"Are you...here...to help me?" he asked.

"Yes"

"Good...because my chest hurts...and I don't know why."

I bit my lip back, he doesn't remember being beaten last night. Good. He doesn't need to. "Well let me check...is it okay if I lift your shirt?"

"Yes"

I took his shirt and lifted it up slowly, all I saw was dry blood sliced right through his chest three times. I couldn't tell since he was wearing a dark black shirt but now that I was looking at it I could see some spots. It was hard to tell with it being wet also. I lowered his shirt, they must've done it with the knife I left behind. I looked back at him "uhh...must be from coughing so much."

"Maybe," he said coughing again. I wanted to help him stop stop coughing so much. I layed my head against his shoulder without thinking. He didn't anything about it except leaning his head on me. "This feels...familiar."

Thats because I've leaned on your shoulder so many times. I got off him "wonder why" I whispered. I checked my watch "I only have half a minute left here."

"You're...leaving?" Now he looked hurt, his eyes distant but hurt.

I nodded and bit my lip again. I smoothed his hair back, noticed a few bruises and cuts there. I smiled for him "don't worry we'll see each other again."

"I hope."

I got up "I hope so too." I smoothed hair and brought it down to his face, he leaned into it. I put my hand under his chin and made him look up at me. His mind may not remember me but his body still does. Which was probably why I bended back down and kissed him hard. He kissed me back just like before but better some how. We stopped kissing and just stared at each other.

He started to say something but stopped when the door opened. "Stay quiet no matter what," I told him. He nodded without saying anything. I turned around and Ann was standing there. I got up and walked to the door. The agent next to her had a bucket of water, he walked through and poored it on top of Joe. He coughed and just started at me, like I was supposed to do something. "I'm sorry," I said watching the water drip from his head.

I was lead out the building to the car by Ann, she drove me back to Gallagher. Stopping at the corner, I didn't look at her. Even when I said "expect a call from this week." I knew she had a smirk growing on her face I didn't need to turn to see. "I'll bring you the files of everything in sub level two."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Rachel POV

"Are you crazy?" Abby yelled as I started taking pictures of the files and placing some in the zipblock bags. I put them in the suitcase I was bringing to Ann at the end pf the week and looked at her.

After I told Ann I would bring her the stuff, she told me where we will meet. On Circle territory. She bended over to the back of the car and handed me a jacket. _"This is Joe's, thought you may want something of his. Something to remember him by, in case you don't bring the stuff."_

Bu she was wrong because I was really doing this.

"I have to do this, she is giving me an offer I can't refuse."

"I understand but Rachel think of the risk"

"I am thinking of the risk." I sighed "I'm thinking about what will happen to Joe if I don't do something." Tears blurred my vision "I'm thinking of what I can do to protect Cammie."

Abby hugged me tight "I know, will think of something."

We turned hearing the elevator door open and Edward came in through the room. "I thought of something."

I turned to Abby, she shrugged "told you."

I turned back to Edward "what is it?"

He held out his hands "its a little risky but it might just do."

* * *

I stepped off the helicopter standing a few miles from a Circle base. There right in front of me was Ann, a group of agents and Joe blindfolded kneeling on the floor.

"I see you stuck to the plan," Ann said with a sinister smirk. "And you brought your sister and Townsend with you again."

"Let him go, I brought you what you wanted."

"Than let me see it."

I stepped forward but not before Abby reached for me. I shook her off and gave her a stare that said I'll be fine. I turned back to Ann and put the suitcase in front of her and opened it myself. It had everything in there.

Ann puckred her lips and closed the bag. My heart raced when I saw her turn to an agent and gestured to them. The agent took off the blindfold and I saw Joe's distant stare make eye contact with me. He picked him and pretty much dragged him since Joe could barely walk, and pushed in front of me. I bended down and stroked his face.

"Thanks for the files Morgan."

I looked up at her "no thank you." Thats when everything happened, the Edward started shooting from the helicopter. Agents started going down all except one.

"Shoot them you idiots," she commanded.

I started pulling Joe up trying to get him to the helicopter. Abby following behind us shooting her gun and roundhouse kicking. A gun shot stopped me from getting closer. Ann stood in front of me. I panting from having to carry Joe, there was no way I was going to run.

"You should've just stuck to the plan," Ann said holding up the gun.

I closed my eyes and held on to Joe, I heard a gun shot but felt nothing. I opened my eyes to see where she shot Joe, but he wasn't bleeding anywhere. I looked over at Ann, her eyes popped out staring into space. Her body went limp and she fell on the floor. I turned around and saw Abby standing there with a gun in hand.

"I had to she would have-

I stopped her from talking "I know I understand."

* * *

I watched Joe sleep in piece finally. An I.V. was in his arm and he was lying in a hospital bed. I dabbed his forehead with a washcloth and kissed his forehead gently. The doctor had put bandages on his cuts and he won't be getting out for a long time. I was just happy that he was fine. That the Circle was gone, he was free from them. I wanted to share that with him, I wanted him to know that.

It was a week later that Joe woke, he was feeling pain from his stomanch every time he moved. But he felt fine otherwise. I kissed him so hard when I saw his eyes.

"Where am I?" he asked his voice harsh.

I helped him drink some water and answered him. "You're at the hospital, you might not remember but the Circle took you. They wanted Cammie for your life."

He moved and winced in pain. "I remember that but why am I here, where is Cammie?"

"Back at Gallagher, the Circle didn't win. They used a knife and sliced your stomanch with it. And beat you thats why you're feeling pain." I scooted closer to him on the bed "the doctor thinks you need to sleep, they kept you sleep deprived for two weeks." I looked him up and down "you uh hullcinated."

I dabbed his forehead again as he winced with pain again. "What happened with the Circle than?"

I stopped dapping his forehead. "Joe, the Circle is down and Ann is dead. Abby shot her while we were trying to rescue you."

He looked shocked "wheres Zach?"

"Its still morning so he's probably having breakfest."

"Bring him here I need to speak with him." Joe grabbed my hand "Rachel call up Chefield and make an appoitment for Zach, he probably needs it too now."

I nodded "I'll go get him."

* * *

Cammie POV

I watched my mom leave and walked into Mr. Solomon's room. "Um can I come in?"

I saw him wince when he tried to sit up.

"Is that a good idea for you to move like that?"

He say anything about it instead he looked sympathitic at me. "Are you okay?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" I nodded "and yeah I am."

"I'm fine too," Mr. Solomon took a glass and drank the water. "Was there something you needed?"

I nodded and stepped right next to him, I put my arms carefully around him. Trying my best not to hurt him. "Thank you for saving my mom."

I felt him wrap an arm around me "your welcome."

I stepped back "and if you want to date her you have my permission."

Mr. Solomon chuckled "thanks Cammie."

* * *

Joe POV

Two Days later

I was surprised to wake up and see Townsend sleeping next to my bed. It was actually kind of wierd since we didn't get along in the last couple years. I checked the time and saw it was ten in the morning. It looked like there wasn't that maney people around. I shrugged and closed my eyes.

It felt like five minutes later I woke and the director Victor was looking at me. He had a smirk on his face that told me that wasn't good. "morning Solomon."

"Morning," I said a little suspicous of him.

"How are you?"

"Fine, you."

"Fine, saw Rachel leave last night. She looked really tired. Heard it took Abby and Grace Baxter to get her to go."

"So... what brought you here?," _why did he mention Rachel?_

He went into his jacket and pulled out two slips of paper. I picked one up and saw they were arrest warrents. One for Rachel and one for me. I looked up at him "why are you aressting Rachel?"

"Well lets see, she harbored a fugitive- thats you and she almost gave up the secrets to Gallagher." Victor shrugged. "Why shouldn't I arrest her?"

I shook my head, than thought about Rachel being detained again. "Where is she?" I asked kind of hostile.

"Relax," he said. "I want to negotiate with you."

I glared "what?"

"Now I fancy Mrs. Morgan and I would like to go out with her."

I snorted, who says fancy anymore like that? "So?"

"So I would like it if you disappeared, get off the grid. Break her heart so she doesn't want to see you."

"And if I don't?"

He took the papers from my lap. "Rachel Morgan will be arrested." Victor smirked "and I know how much you would hate to see that happening to her." I looked away I complete believe what I'm hearing. "Let me know what happens," he said and walked out of my room.

* * *

**AN: I will be updating really fast so I finish this story. I hope you been enjoying it too. =)**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Rachel POV

Joe held my hand tight as Dr. Cheiffield was talking to us. "Was there any hallucinations going around?"

"I wasn't sure what was real what was fake,"

I never told him he did hallucinate that day. If he start though I'll say something.

"Do you see anything now?"

"No, just the two of you."

Cheiffield got up "alright well you let me know if there is anything I could do," He shook both our hands and said "bring Zachery Goode anytime you like."

We both nodded and watched after he left.

I turned to Joe and started kissing him, but I didn't feel him kiss me back. I lifted up my head and looked at him, he wasn't even looking at me. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't tell me nothing, something is wrong?"

Joe finally looked at me. "Us"

"Us?"

"Yeah, Rachel listen I appriecate what you did for me but I don't want to do this."

I looked at him confused, it was hurting me too.

"After I get out I'm leaving," he licked those lips. "I don't want to be with you anymore."

I shook my head "you're lying."

Joe looked me straight in the face "am I really?"

* * *

Joe POV

A week later

I was in my room in Gallagher packing my bags, getting ready for my plane trip. I zipped up my bag when I said "yeah Townsend?"

"Are you really going to leave her?"

"Not leaving her, just leaving-

"Rachel, you're leaving her Solomon just face it."

I turned around and glared "why do you care? you wanted me dead after all."

"I didn't want you dead first of all, just into custody. Second I learned to care for Rachel-

"You mean Abby?" I asked smirking. He looked at me confused "I heard you two flirting while was supposedly asleep."

Townsend looked away, than back at me with a glare. "Well I heard somethings in my sleep too."

I thought about him sleeping in my hospital room, when Victor came in and made that negotiation. "What did you hear?"

"Oh that Victor likes Rachel, and wants you to leave so he can make a move on her." He cocked his head back "Or he'll have her arrested."

I sighed "you didn't say anything did you?"

He shook his head "but if you leave I will, so go talk to her."

* * *

Rachel POV

There was a knock on the door of my office. I opened it and there was Joe standing in font of me. I slammed the door in his face and turned back to my desk. I heard the door open and saw from the corner of my eye Joe put down his bag. Why was he doing this?

"I need to talk to you before I go."

"Didn't you say enough back at the hospital?"

"No, I need to tell you why I said those things."

I turned around and saw he was right there, he looked at me sweetly. I wanted to hold him and kiss him, my vision blurred. "Because you don't care, don't want to be with me anymore." I pushed hard. "You want to leave me I get it." I turned around and started sobbing.

Joe put his hands on my shoulders "Rachel listen-

I turned and smacked him across the face. I sobbed and stared at him holding his cheek. He looked at me with empathy. Like he felt bad about what he said. I ended up crying into his chest and he put his arms protectivly around me. He moved us over to the couch still holding me as close as possible.

"Rachel I do love you."

"Than why say those things?"

Joe lifted my chin up so we were at eye level. "Victor the director said he would arrest you if I didn't leave." He paused and said "he likes you and sees me as a threat." I saw him gulp "He wanted me to break your heart." Joe wiped the remaining tears. But that didn't stop me from leaning into his chest and start crying again.

A minute later I looked back up again "sleep with me tonight."

The corner of his lip went up and he held on to my chin. "I want to, but..." I looked at him confused. "Victor gave me a time limit, he gave me until eight o'clock tonight to leave."

I looked away "and if you don't I get arrested."

He nodded.

"This isn't fair, I love you" I said bringing his hand to my face.

"And I love you." He looked at the clock than at me "listen its noon I can stay with you for an hour but I have to go."

"How long?"

"Don't know," he said. "But I'll come back when you least expect it." He pulled me into a hug "I'm going to find a way for us to be together promise."

I leaned into him enjoying what I have left.

* * *

An hour went by Joe was getting his things and I was watching him. Edward stood at the door waiting for him. I looked at him suspicously.

"I'm driving him to the airport," he said catching on to y stare.

Joe patted his shoulder "you can trust him Rachel, he wouldn't do anything that'll hurt his girlfriend's sister."

I smirked and Edward went out the door to get the car. Joe walked up and held my hand "good-bye Rachel."

"Good-bye Joe," I said becoming teary eyes again.

Joe leaned down and kissed me, putting his hand behind my head pushing me in more and deeping the kiss. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him down. We parted after needing air. Joe let go of me and walked to the door. "I love you," he said and walked away.

All I saw was him closing the door to the academy. "I love you too," my voice choking. I hugged myself as I felt an aching emptiness in me. I walked back to my office and there sat Cammie, Grace, and Abby. With ice cream, movies, and most importantly an open hugs.

* * *

**AN: Alright well thats it for tonight and I will be hopefully finsihed tommorow. Again hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading my stories. Now I still have my new story kidnapped if I get more reviews maybe I'll write more. Now I'm going to go so happy readings**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Rachel POV

It been a year since I last saw or heard from Joe. He was trying to stay off grid and he was doing a good job. I know he had to, had no choice to. But I miss him and I wish I could see him. I know he didn't leave me, still he left. Joe left me here stuck with Victor flirting with me every chance he got. Anf I had no choice but to flirt back, if he knew I knew why Joe left. Joe just might be in trouble.

Victor for the last three months has been taking me out on 'dates'. He calls it that, I call it a way for him not to find out about Joe. "The President of the U.S. is having a ball and being director of the CIA we are invited to attend." Victor was telling me over dinner one night.

"How nice," I responded looking at my soup imagining it was Joe telling me.

"So I'll pick you up at six."

* * *

This Rachel my date for the evening," Victor introduced me to a few of his friends. They looked nice I guess.

"Nice to meet you Rachel..." a bald man was saying as he shook my hand.

"Cameron, Rachel Cameron." Yup I went back to my madein name.

I felt Victor's hand around my waist. "She's lovely isn't she?"

I grinned and pushed Victor away. "Umm Im going to get something to drink," I said walking away. I walked up to the beverage table and took a cup of punch.

"I see you came with Director Victor Martenez," I turned around and there was a man with bleach blonde hair and dark brown eyes talking to me. "Must be having a fun night."

I grinned "yeah, fun."

He took a cup of his own and started drinking it. "I'm sure he tells you are the most beautiful woman in the universe, and makes you feel it too." He paused and I listened to what he had to say. "I'm sure he holds you like there is no tommorow like if the world was going to end he wouldn't care because the woman he loves is in his arms." He looked at me "am I right?"

I actually had to think about it, I mean Victor does tell me I'm beautiful but doesn't make me feel like I'm the most beautiful woman. Niether does he hold mostly becuase I avoid it. "Okay your point?"

He shrugged "nothing you just look like you're miserble and its obvious because you're hanging out with him."

I blushed and smiled, the first in months. "You are probably right."

"Oh I know I'm right."

I took out my hand "Rachel Cameron."

He took it and I felt a familiar warmth. "Rachel... Cameron," he said looking at me confused. He shook his head "Christopher Daniels, but you can call me Chris." Chris held my hand a bit longer and I took it back.

I looked at him a little longer, something familiar. "Have we met before?"

Chris shrugged "Perhaps," he smirked. He looked back at Victor and started to turn on his heels. "You should return to your date," he said it sadly.

Later that night I danced with Victor, it was okay. I stopped dancing when Chris tapped Victor on the shoulder. "May I cut in?"

Victor didn't hesitate to say anything instead he acted like a gentleman and moved out of the way. Chris put his hand on my waist and pulled me in, a minute into the dance he pulled me even closed and started to whisper. "I just wanted to tell you we have met before."

"Where?" I whispered back.

Chris turled me and pulled me in. "After the dance if you want to know meet me in garden outside."

I smirked "do I get a hint atleast?"

"The last time we danced it was a Gallagher Academy."

I stopped and looked at him, it couldn't be.

He looked around and led me away from the crowd. I looked for Victor he was busy chatting with someone he didn't even notice. He pulled me down a hall than into a room. He closed the door behind him and said "no cameras, I checked for bugging."

"Who are you really?"

He frowned than took off his bleached hair, long curly hair replaced it. Than he removed a mask and I was looking at Joe.

I covered my mouth "Joe?" I shook my head "isn't really?" I touched his chest to make sure.

He nodded and took my hand "yes it is, and I found a way for us to be together." Joe touched my face "I know it took me a year and I'm sorry but I had to make sure it was true."

"What was?"

Joe shook his head "later you'll find out." He pulled me in "oh Rachel I missed you so much."

I wrapped my arms around him "I missed you too." I looked up at him again than backed away. "But you're going to leave again aren't you?"

Biting back his lip Joe said "possibly." He shook his head "no."

"Are you or are you not which is it?"

"Not sure."

I crossed my arms and said "so thats it you kiss and tell me you love me than leave, come back and swoon me, now you're going to leave again?" I turned my back to him "if you know you're leaving than just say it."

Joe touched my shoulders and a tingle went up my back. "I'm staying Rachel, I was going to meet you at your apartment." I turned around and faced him "I was hoping we would sleep together," he said smiling but not looking at me. Joe put his hand against my cheek than behind my head and lifted it up to kiss me. It felt the same way it did a year ago, only more needy and there was defently lust in there.

We parted with our foreheads touching and the only sound was our breathing heavly. My eyes were half way shut but I could see Joe's eyes were completly closed. I kissed him again on his upper lip but parted quickly.

"Don't tease Rachel," he asked a playful smirk crossing his face.

I put my hand to his cheek and smoothed his hair. "I think we should go back to the party."

He nodded "You go, I'll head to the apartment." He opened his eyes "where is Cammie?"

"Sleepover at the Baxters'."

Joe nodded and kissed my forehead "Okay see you than."

* * *

Joe POV

I picked the lock to Rachel's apartment and walked in. It sounded quiet and a light was on. Thats when I got punched in the back and fell over. I saw Cammie's astonished expression. Wow she looked more like her mother now.

"Mr. Solomon?"

"Yeah its me."

"But you're supposed to be off grid," she said it like a qustion.

"Yeah but I found something out that could get your mom out of trouble," I took the hand that Cammie was offering. "Met up with her tonight at the ball she knows I'm here." I looked at her confused "and she told me you were with the Baxters?"

Cammie shrugged "I forgot something and I came to get it back."

"What?"

"Nothing."

I looked around and spotted a gaint teddy bear, I remember Matt got her that for her fifth birthday party. "You forgot your teddy bear didn't you?" I asked with a smirk.

Cammie crossed her arms "no, that was sitting there for the last five years."

I bended down and whispered "sweetie I trianed you I know when you're lying."

She was smirking when I looked back at her. She turned to get the teddy bear and said "I need it to sleep with sometimes." She headed for the door but not before hugging me "please don't leave her again."

"I'll try"

She let go and opened the door "well try harder," she said leaving.

* * *

Victor got off the phone as the chaffuear stopped at my building. "Had a nice night?"

I nodded anticpating to see Joe.

He touched my knee "you sure you don't want to walk you to your door?"

"I'm sure."

Victor looked suspicous "you hiding something?"

I shook my head "no."

He pulled out his phone and pressed a few buttons. "You sure because we got this from your apartment?" He pressed a button and a recording came on.

"Mr. Solomon?" it was Cammies voice. My eyes bugged out half because of the recording and the other because he bugged my apartment. "I met your mom at the ball she knows I'm here." He stopped the recording than looked at me with a sly smirk.

I opened the door to try to make a run but there were two gaurds standing in my way. One took my arms and held them while the other took my purse.

"Don't think so," Victor said taking the purse and my phone out of it. I watched him dial the house number and put it on speaker. "Tell him to surrender and to come down."

I glared at him even when Joe actually answered the phone. "Rachel is that you?" I didn't answer I didn't want Joe to get caught.

"Do it," Victor said "or we get Cammie to take his place in jail."

"Hello?" I heard Joe say.

Victor pionted outside. I turned around and saw Cammie being held by an agent too. She was shaking her head. I turned helplessly back to the phone. "Joe its me."

"Is something wrong?"

"No just come down," my voice choked.

"Don't tell me that I can tell there is something wrong. Now tell me whats wrong."

"My apartment is bugged and Victor knows. He wants you to surrendor and come down cooperativly."

"And what about you?" Joe asked.

Victor took the phone "she and Cammie will be released they did their part." He shrugged "I told you if you came back I'd arrest you."

"Cammie too," when Victor said yes I heard cursing in Chinease. "I'll be right down."

Victor closed the phone and gave me a sly smirk I wanted to slap off.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Rachel POV

Cammie and I sat in the car for fifteen minutes waiting for Joe to come down. We could see if he came down but because the door is closed and the windows are tinted he won't be able to see us. I turned to Cammie "what are you doing here?"

"I forgot something so I drove here to come get it, I ran into Mr. Solomon." She looked disappointed at me "I'm sorry mom I didn't know they-

"Bugged the apartment," I looked back Victor outside. "Nithier did I."

"What I don't understand is is he wanted to arrest him why not have done it a year ago?"

"Probably to see if he could mess with him," I answered. "To see how much he cared about me and get to use it at his advantage."

Cammie looked confused "and he is the director."

I nodded. I looked back out and saw Joe coming out, and he was rushing. One of the agents opened the door and he slowed seeing us. He walked up to Victor "let them go."

Victor gestured and two agents pushed Joe into another car of theirs, hard. "We will, search and handcuff him."

Joe tried to get up but one guy held him down while the other searched him. The guy pulled out a gun and something that looked like a comms unit from his pocket. The other guy pulled Joe off the car after handcuffing him.

Victor took the comms and studied it. "So who was listening?"

joe looked away and didn't answer, whcih caused him a kick in his stomanch. He bended foward but the guy forced him up. "Just something I carry around for emergencies," he moaned.

"What made you come back?" Victor asked. He was interoggating him before he got to base. Joe didn't answer the agent was about to punch him when Victor told him not to. He turned toward us and looked straight at Cammie, I held onto her. "Ms. Morgan did Solomon ever cover the interogation chapter?"

Cammie didn't answer nither did I. The answer was no, Joe was on the run then.

"Is that supposed to be a no, well if it is you get to see one." I saw Cammie squrim in the seat. Joe looked at us worried and someone punched him. "You don't look at them on less I say so." Victor crossed his arms he was ignoring Joe's bleeding lip. Why is that everytime Joe and I get together this happenes. "Now than why did you come back?"

"If you fell in love with Rachel you'd come back for her. Even if you knew you might die." A tear fell down my face when he said that. Victor saw and smirked he turned back to Joe

"What was it you found out that could cause Rachel's arrest warrent to disappear?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Joe said. Punch in the gut, no answer. He looked around but no answer, punched in the gut again. The agent let Joe fall and he started coughing up I think was blood. So I had Cammie look away, she didn't hesistate.

"Why doesn't he just answer?" she asked

"Answer the qustion Solomon," Victor looked at me and told somthing to an agent. He pulled out of the car and pushed me next to Joe.

I held Joe's swollen face, my stomanch felt quesy. "Please stop being stubborn, just tell them."

He shook his head "n-not...y-yet," he breathed. He looked like he was about to pass out.

"What are you waiting for?"

"C-can't... t-tell,"

"Sssh," I took out a handkercheff and wiped the blood off his face. Poor Joe.

"Enough," said Victor. "Take him to an allyway and beat him till some vauluable information comes out." Three people pulled me and Joe apart, two of them started dragging Joe away. "If he passes out than dump him somewhere."

I turned to Victor "you're more ruthless than the Circle."

Victor smirked "thats because I was trained by them."

I stared at him bugged eyed, "no."

"Yes, that is why I had Joe leave. I tried following him to get some information, I knew he wouldn't talke." He looked back at Joe "but of course I couldn't find him until tonight." He paused and turned back to me "who do you think told the Circle about Matt Morgan's daughter, of course I had to cover my tracks." He shrugged "so I had that agent tell the CIA about Solomon everyone went after him and didn't think it was me."

I looked at Joe he was smirking. Why was he smirking he just got beaten and he was just about to get more beaten. "A-Abs!," he tried shouting. "N-now!"

I heard gun shots and all the agents went down. Joe fell over and I ran up to him, I searched one guys pocket and found the key. I unhandcuffed him and held him in my arms. I turned to Victor and saw Edward handcuffing him and Abby was hugging Cammie. I turned to Joe "you knew and planned this?"

He nodded in my arms, I kissed the top of his head. I honestly don't know how long we were like that.

* * *

Four Months Later

I looked at the boxes that needed to be unpacked, boy Joe has a lot of stuff. I put my new wedding ring on as I saw Joe unpack his boxes. Well sort of, him and Cammie were flinging stirofoam at each other and seeing who can pop all the bubble wrap the fastest. I smiled I'm glad she's having fun with her new step-father. Cammie made a compromise as long as he doesn't try to become her legal father we could elope. Of course I couldn't say no to that.

As for Abby and Edward they had the fancy wedding three months ago, and last night told the news that they just got pregnant. Zach and Cammie are still going out as a matter of fact he is coming over for dinner. Well take out.

I sat next to Joe and kissed him on the cheek. The doorbell rang and Cammie went to go answer it. I looked at Joe as he with one box, he looked up noticing my stare. He smirked "what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

Joe cocked his head and pecked me on the lips, than bended over. Causing me to lean back on the couch. He was on top of me saying "Tell me."

I smoothed his black hair and smiled. "This is crazy."

"That I'm your first husband's best friend."

"Well that and..." I kissed him deeply. "How much I love you."

* * *

**AN: awe okay well thats it for this story. I hoped you guys enjoyed it and sorry it took so long to finish. Remember I still have kidnapped and another story I'm planning so look out for those two. And have a nice summer.**


End file.
